


Nothing Else Matters

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [23]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark!Edward, FBI, M/M, M/M/M, Magical America, Oral Sex, Prenatural Politics, Sex, extreme violence, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Their worst nightmare has returned, and with it a great loss. A series of murders bouncing all around the United States of America saw Edward and Harry pulled in multiple directions. Maybe that’s the plan, and now Harry has to face his past without his husbands, and no, it’s not the magical world this time.
Relationships: Harry Potter/??, Harry Potter/Bernardo Spotted Horse (Anita Blake), Micah Callahan/Edward (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Micah Callahan/Harry Potter/Peter Parnell, Peter Parnell/Harry Potter
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 100
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter One

“Tell me again why we couldn’t have gone to New Orleans?” 

Chicago was as bustling as St. Louis. It’s skyscrapers and the Sears tower rose high and mighty, looking as though they were about to close in on a person. Giving it a rather claustrophobic feeling. There was a large baseball stadium in the distance that got Teddy excited, but it was Grant Park that was their destination. It didn’t help Edward’s paranoia that they were being watched by several Renfields and a few lions. Micah had his energy raised high. A clear warning of do not approach without the sign on his head. 

It had been annoying trying to get things in order for trips to Chicago without having to go over the Master of the City’s head and pissing him off. Good thing they were owed by the Master of the City. For multiple offenses.

Augustine had been suspicious and confused when Harry and his men sent in a petition for use of Grant Park and Chicago Union Station. Of course, on a technicality Chicago Union Station was neutral territory as decreed by the Council, but Augustine liked to think he owned it either way. Also, as Federal Marshals, Edward and Harry had the right to enter Chicago all they wanted if they needed to. They only petitioned him out of courtesy, and at the end of the day Augustine knew that. He knew that he was powerless against them. Most masters didn’t smile upon any form of powerlessness. But that was not Harry’s problem. 

Teddy was giggling and skipping ahead. His hair was pure black and french braided like Micah’s dark chocolate hair was. He had Edward’s blue eyes though the iciness had been lost to gentle sparkles, and his face was shaped much like Micah today though the eye shape was all Harry. 

“Ollivander sent me a rather strongly worded letter,” Harry laughed as he observed a group of people in the distance doing Yoga with a pretty brunette instructor at the helm. No surprise, half of the Yoga class was men. You know, the middle aged ones that drank too much beer. Only a few smattering of women or serious yoga participants in the crowd. 

“And who is Ollivander again?” Micah asked with his arm swooped around Harry’s waist. 

Edward’s eyes were going in a million directions. He did not like Augustine. At all. He would have much preferred Lorcan. With Lorcan, he could at least enjoy watching the Master fuck Harry and Micah. 

“He’s the best wandmaker in the world,” said Harry shamelessly. “No one can compare to him when it comes to wands, and we do want Teddy to have the best don’t we?” 

Edward grunted. “I suppose.” 

“Ollivander has an office here in Chicago. I promise next year when we go shopping for school supplies we’ll hit the Fourth Quarter.” Harry leaned around Peter, who had his hand clasped with Harry’s, and smiled at Edward. “Okay?” 

Edward smirked. “Alright, Little Raven. If you say he’s the best, I suppose.” 

“He really is. He’s creepy, but damn he’s very good at what he does.” 

“But why did he send you a letter, Baby?” 

“He’s sized everyone in my family since my grandfather, and he’s done the same for the Blacks and the Lupins,” said Harry. “He doesn’t care about my name more than the legacy he’s leaving behind. Believe you me, these wandmakers are very passionate about their crafts.” 

“It’s too bad Jean-Claude couldn’t come,” said Peter. “By the way, where is the magical world? I mean, there are normal humans all around here.” 

“You’ll see.” 

Peter frowned at this. “I don’t like the way you use that ‘you’ll see’. It often leads to trouble.” 

“So you’ve noticed? You’ve scored a point,” said Edward clasping Peter on the shoulder fondly. 

Micah laughed, and Harry elbowed him playfully. “That’s not fair, and you’ll see it soon, Peter. I promise. No crazy things are going to happen this time. I don’t think. I wish Jean could have come with us too. In New Orleans he can because it’s an all night sort of town. The one here tends to button up before eleven o’ clock.” Harry squeezed Peter’s hand and nuzzled against his broadening shoulder. He’d gotten so tall. He was a good two inches over Edward now, and his soft brown hair was chin length, cut diagonally in a rather ‘cool’ sort of cut. Harry’d done it for him. He cut everyone’s hair that needed it in the family. 

“What about you being identified as you?” Micah asked. “I remember the last time we went to that alley in Britain.” 

Harry laughed. “I may get a few stares, but they’re not going to bowl me over this time. Good thing about being across the pond, you know? Yes, my name carries weight, but they won’t be so wild. Now, if I was Albus Dumbledore I think they’d fall to their knees for him if he were alive.  _ Bastard _ ,” he muttered as an afterthought. “Ollivander has lived through countless wars. Merlin knows how old he really is. I do know his shop sign predates BC.” 

“You’re kidding?” Micah gasped. 

“Nope. He and Luna were both prisoners of the war,” he told them. 

“What for again?” Edward asked. 

Harry let go of Peter’s hand, and pulled his wand and spun it. “This wand. It was highly sought after. It was known as the Death Stick.” 

“And how did it end up in your hands?” Peter asked. 

“A series of stupid events,” Harry laughed. “In a quick summation; Dumbledore disarmed Grindlewald, Draco disarmed Dumbledore, and I disarmed Draco. So when it ended up in the enemies hand finally it didn’t work properly. I was its master. Not Voldemort. A wand is tailored to the user it belongs to. Only death and disarming will see it changing partners.” 

Peter blinked. “Do I dare ask why Draco disarmed the good guy?” 

“He wasn’t so good back then.” Harry followed up. 

Peter shook his head. “I don’t understand you!” He threw his hands up and Micah burst out laughing even harder. 

Edward smirked. “Get in line, boy. It’s a long one.” 

“It was a damned if you do, damned if you don’t situation,” said Harry curling an arm around Peter and tilting his head. Peter settled his arm around Harry’s shoulder, brushing along Micah’s as he did so. “Ah, we’re here!” 

A shush of the fountain lay in front of them. It was large and grand. It looked like a wedding cake topper with its tiers and the way it spread out almost like a clover in the center of the park. 

“Huh?” Peter blinked. 

Harry let go of them as he and Teddy went right over to one of the points between the grass and the fountain. 

“Oh, I feel it! It’s right here!” And then Peter flinched when Teddy seemingly disappeared from view with a single step. 

Edward’s eyes narrowed. “I can barely make him out. Is that a camouflage magic of sorts?” 

“Yep.” 

“I can still smell him,” said Micah in relief. 

“It means that our so-called watchers will never remember where they followed us to.” Harry held out both his hands, grasping Edward’s and Peter’s. 

Micah took Teddy’s and then they backed up fully onto the rune plate below their feet. Everyone saw almost instantly how the watching Renfields and werelions blinked, and then turned their head from side to side in confusion. 

A tingling sensation ran over Harry’s skin. It was cool like water, and then he pointed his wand towards the fountain. “Alohamora,” he whispered, and Peter resisted letting out a sound of surprise when the ground seemed to shake and a large steel metal door rose upwards like a flower blooming from the ground in front of them. It had the MACUSA coat of arms embedded on it. Harry let go of their hands, and pulled the silver ring on the door. 

“No one can see this?” 

“Nope! Isn’t it brilliant, Big Brother?” Teddy beamed. 

“It’s something… not sure if brilliant is what I’d use,” Peter muttered as Harry grinned.

“Creepy?” Micah tried. 

“Yes.” Peter frowned when they stepped out on the other side to the same park they’d be in. “I don’t-” 

“Perception Peter. Look around you at all times,” Edward said unimpressed, glancing around himself. 

Peter flinched when the door shut behind them and then sank into the ground. When he turned he couldn’t withhold his gasp. Neither could Micah or Teddy. 

Harry only smiled, remembering his first time in Diagon Alley, but this - this was bigger. There were no skyscrapers. No Sears Tower, and the stadium didn’t quite look like a baseball stadium. 

A swoop had Peter ducking. 

“Jameson! Stay up in the broom lane!” shouted a woman speeding around them on a broomstick to catch up to the skinny boy who had obviously been too low. 

“What the hell?” It was all Peter could say. 

The area where people were doing yoga was replaced by a flurry of men, women, and children apparating and port-keying in and out. A large corral of gold faced open fireplaces sat along what should have been a wall of nothing. Every so often someone would slide through in a burst of emerald green. They’d be covered in ash and smoke before tapping their wands to clear it and moving on. It looked bizarre sitting in the middle of the park. But no one seemed to see it as strange at all. 

On the other side was a man who sold carpets for getting around the town. He was wearing a well tailored business suit, but the well tailored and up-to-date look was a bit lost as it was a bright lime green. He had a similar colored top hat with a white ribbon around the base. 

“Carpets?” Peter blinked at the large oriental looking rugs. He watched with a mix of awe and disbelief as a family of four stepped up to the man and paid him a bit of money. Then a carpet that had been rolled up against the stall unrolled itself like a red carpet. The children got on first, a girl and a boy. Both of them sitting cross-legged, and the mother and father were next. Both kneeling as the carpet flew up. The father tapped it and it swerved over their heads. 

In the sky there were ‘lanes’ outlined in gold and silver. Gold was for one direction, silver was for the other. People were on brooms or carpets travelling within the lanes. It was like streets mapped out in the sky.

Harry noticed that most were wearing ordinary everyday clothes. The latest styles in Muggle fashions, but there were a few that took these everyday fashions to make them their own with brighter colors, darker colors that didn’t quite match certain fabrics, and even stuffed birds and flowers that spat out glitter or some other magical effect. 

“They do it better than Britain,” Harry chirped. “I’ve seen some interesting mash-ups in magical Britain.” 

“Like what?” asked Peter curiously. 

“A man was wearing a woman’s nightgown, and then there was the one who wore a crinoline with a poncho and football boots.” 

“You’re kidding?” 

Harry shook his head as Micah and Teddy giggled. Edward smirked. “I remember that.” 

“No, I’m not kidding. Britain is very closed off, and some of them take exception to the rules of having to dress like them. So they’ll take Muggle clothing and add their own twist in a form of protest. America was more stringent. Only in the last couple of decades have they been able to branch out. I’m sure about twenty years ago that wouldn’t have been okay.” He pointed at the lime green suit. 

“It might have been if you’re talking about the sixties and seventies,” said Edward. 

It was hard to move when so many sights needed taking in. Peter tried not to look impressed only to fail. 

“So, uh, where are we going?” asked Micah. “I mean, this isn’t Diagon Alley where it’s small and easy to find. I think we’re going to get lost.” 

“I brought a map!” said Harry, pulling out a large map that seemed to wiggle and move. 

Peter squawked when Harry opened it, and the map became alive as little block buildings popped up with their names. It reminded Peter of an animated monopoly board. One of those electronic ones. Streets and districts were clearly labeled. Grant Park was lit up green because that’s where they were standing. 

“Over to the left, the Blackheart Bluffs is one of eight housing districts. If we go toward the Quidditch Stadium and beyond we’ll get to the Fischer Farms, and it’s over here where the Jackson District lay, the second largest shopping district in America. First being New York.” 

“It’s almost a city but not quite?” Micah tried. “You said there are only about 200,000 witches and wizards across the country.” 

“Probably a few more than that now, but yeah that’s about it. Not counting tourists or visitors from other countries. For a long time the United States had the most stringent decrees about Muggle and magical interaction. Here they call them no-maj. Hermione told me that they used some sort of geothermal duplication charm, and they took half of Chicago and sat it right on top. We are in between spaces. One massive expansion charm and duplication that’s backed by everyone’s magic. I think the door we went through collects a small fraction of magic to keep the runes wired and from failing. I could feel it tasting my magic.” It was similar to what the sorting hat did to keep its magic, as well as Hogwarts. 

“Is that why it felt funny going through it?” Teddy asked.

“Yes, it should have taken just a little bit from you and I.” 

There was a whole lot more greenery and earth to be seen, and wildlife ran about in abundance. Not to mention the magical zoo and aquarium towards the southern end of the park. 

“So they never have to leave their world, hm?” Edward deduced. 

“Exactly.” 

Micah sniffed the air. “It’s earthy, no pollution or smog. Very different from the Chicago we were just in.” 

“No cars,” Harry told him. “And I do think the train runs, but it’s all steam or magically enchanted.” 

Most of the buildings had a more modern look to the ones in Diagon Alley, but at the same time they were in the classic colonial style with some Georgian mixed. Most of the streets were not streets, but grass, and there were looping footpaths that moved in all directions, following the lanes that glimmered in the sky. 

“I’d like to see the aquarium,” said Teddy. “And the zoo. Can we Dad?” 

“I don’t see why not, we’re here,” said Edward, studying the area as best as he could, and leaning over to look at the map. 

“You want to navigate?” 

“I want hands free. I’ll look at it later.” 

Harry was pretty sure no one would be attacking them here.

“What kind of tree is this? I’ve never seen it before.” Peter had braved a few steps away to see a plot of trees that he’d never seen. It looked almost tropical and similar to a banana tree leaves except the green leafage had red spots. 

“Oh, don’t touch that,” said Harry. “Unless you’re looking to audition for Narcissus’ club. That’s an alihotsy. Also known as the hyena tree. If you bite or ingest the leaves they’ll make you laugh uncontrollably and go into hysteria.” 

“And they’re out in the open?” 

“I can feel the warding. A mild charm that warns the kids off them. But there aren’t many left. So I guess they’re trying to preserve it.” It seemed Grant Park had the largest amount of them. 

“Sounds African almost,” Micah pointed out, inspecting the bright pink stem of the leaves. It was pretty.

“Yeah, you’d have to ask someone else for more details. The name and what it does is all I know.” George had great fun with those once, and he was pretty sure he remembered them slipping some to Percy at one point. 

Ah well. 

Not even a half a mile away there was a massive garden that had a white fence around it, and inside that garden wasn’t roses or the usual flowers. Instead, they were bright red and white speckled mushrooms, and of all things they were leaping. 

“Ooh, leaping toadstools!” Teddy squealed in delight. 

There was a sign that said to see Ol’ Potter’s Apothecary for the rights to pick them. 

“Relation, Baby?” Micah teased. 

“No idea,” Harry admitted. “I do know my ancestor was originally Stinchcombe, and because he helped the Muggles with their diseases and illnesses of the time his name was changed to Potterer or something. All are dead, but I guess the name is around because most magicals are sentimental.” He shrugged. “That’s all I know. Come on, let’s keep walking or we’ll be here all day.” 

As they moved along, Harry did his best to name the trees, animals, and flowers. Teddy helped him out, and spotted some natural mandrakes that were budding in the ground. 

“I guess with no pollution the soil quality must be excellent for all of this natural growth, hm?” asked Micah. “Sorry, I can’t help it. It smells so nice here. Almost like our home.” 

If one didn’t wish to fly, apparate, or port-key around there was also the choice of going by horse and buggy. Teddy loved the large winged palomino horses that were sleek with long full manes. A few colors were a bit on the shocking side, but then there were the normal shades of brown, white, and black. Even Edward had stopped to stare at the beasts for longer than he normally would have, though his face was unreadable. Harry would love to be a fly in his head to know exactly what he was thinking. 

Peter was just gawking at it as Teddy asked the driver what their names were. He even got to pet one that was friendly and was allowed to give it a sugar drop. 

“Parrain-” 

“ _ No, _ ” Harry, Micah, and Edward said at the same time as they decided to take the buggy to get around. It seemed the safest even to Edward. 

Teddy turned and pouted. “Why not?” 

“You have a whole host of pets at home already,” said Edward. 

Peter actually started laughing as Teddy tried for a good ten minutes to convince them why he should get one for Christmas. 

“Besides, Teddy Bear, you’ll be gone five days out of the week. Who’s going to take care of them?” Harry asked, and that gave Teddy pause. “Me?” 

“You already do enough, Baby.” 

“What about when I’m older?” 

“When you’re older and you can take care of them every day, be my guest,” said Harry. 

“Can they really fly?” Peter asked softly. He was watching them ruffle their wings. They were only slightly feathery. Mostly at the ends. 

“Oh yes they can,” said Harry with a nod. 

“Aren’t they known as Pegasus or is that Pegasi?” Micah asked. “I’ve read some of your books.” 

“Pegasi aren’t as big, but they are an off-shoot. Ancestor maybe. Ask Luna when we get back.” Harry suggested. “She’ll know with her background.”

“So where are we going to meet this Ollivanders of yours?” Edward asked as they all got situated. Micah and Teddy were on one side of the buggy and Peter, Harry, and Edward were facing them. Peter and Harry were once again holding hands as Edward stretched his weaker hand across the back of the seat, brushing against Harry’s shoulder. 

“We’ll pass his shop a few blocks down I believe.” Harry looked at the map again as the buggy started moving. “It should be between a bookstore and the bank.”

“Do they take dollar bills here?” Peter asked as he looked out over the park. Eyes flickering up to watch the brooms and carpets fly overhead. People were stopping and going as if they were cars on a real street. There even seemed to be the flying equivalent of streetlights. Flashing between red and green whenever lanes crossed over others. Peter wondered why they didn’t just have them at different levels like in futuristic movies.

“No we’ll need to stop at the bank first to exchange our money.” Harry kissed the teen’s cheek. “Don’t worry I’ll cover anything you want to buy.”

“I’ve got money, Harry. You don’t need to keep paying for me.” Peter grumbled. 

“That won’t work, Peter. Baby will insist on paying for everything while we’re in the magical world. Save your money for you and Nathaniel. When you’re out on dates with us, we’ve got you covered.” Micah said. “Save up your money for bigger purchases in the future.”

“And if I want to buy anything for you?” Peter countered.

“While we are in my world, we use my money, Peter. It’s sweet of you to think of that though.” Harry leaned against him. 

“Can I get a carpet, Dad?” Teddy asked looking at a family that was lifting up to their right. “That looks more fun than the broom we have at home.”

“Looks more stable,” Edward agreed, “but no. You can’t have a flying carpet.”

“But I want to be Aladdin for Halloween this year.” Teddy pouted.

“You’re not getting a genie or monkey, Teddy.” Harry chuckled. “Besides, the carpet would only be valid here or other magical places. You can get a hefty fine if you’re caught in the non magical world with one.” 

“And brooms?” 

“Are more legal because they are smaller and easier to hide.” They passed a large budding wiggentree that had tiny little stick like creatures crawling all over it. Peter pointed at them in curiosity. “Bowtruckles.” 

“So cute!” Teddy squealed as he leaned a little too far. Micah reached out and snagged the back of his jean shorts to keep him from falling over. Harry didn’t bother to tell him that it was charmed. He wouldn’t fall, and if he did, he’d probably bounce right back in place. 

“Definitely can’t have one of those. They are destructive if you touch their trees.” He shook his head. Not to mention Cocoa and the others would probably try and eat them. 

They passed shops of varying kinds as well as men and women with children, or some on their own. A few teenagers out and about. Nearby there was a large playground, and it was complete with slides that threw kids up in the air and then caught them again. Edward pondered over the safety of it. Teddy didn’t care either way and wanted to try it. 

“I can’t believe this is all right out of the corner of your eyes,” said Peter. “No one non magical knows about this place?” 

“No, unless it’s very close family members. You have to get permission.” 

“Did you-?” 

“Of course,” said Harry. 

“By the way, I heard a while back that those not born here have to have a wand permit before you can do magic on American soil. You don’t have one do you?” asked Edward. Not that he cared. “I read that it’s so they can trace illegal activities?” 

Harry smiled. “I have a permit. For the holly wand,” he said nodding at Teddy who had his. “But it doesn’t have a trace on it. All the permit does is let you know the location and if magic has been cast in the area. No one would dare ask me for my wand permit.” It was stowed away in his moleskin pouch. Inactive completely. “After so many years in the country it’ll be deactivated when you’re deemed safe. I think mine has been because they know I’ve had to use some tricky spells here and there.” 

“Baby gets around the laws,” Micah teased softly. 

Harry leaned forward and poked him in the nose. “ _ Rules bend over backward for me _ ,” he did his best to imitate Snape only to have Peter and Teddy laughing. 

Even Edward grinned. “I suspect you’ve heard that a few times.” 

“Oh yeah. I used to hate it, now I embrace it.” 

“Will that affect Teddy getting his wand?” asked Micah. 

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “While he wasn’t born here, this is his first wand technically; so he might be considered a native and not need the permit. For Ollivander, the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. I think that’s why he’s one of the best and so successful. Some of the American masters, while probably brilliant, stick to only one or two types and they choose it for him rather than the other way around. I do know Gregorovich was pretty high tiered, enough to make Ollivander a bit jealous. It’s like your gun preferences, Edward. What feels right for you.” 

“Now that I can understand,” said Edward. “You always know how to speak my language.” 

“He’s speaking a language?” Peter countered. “It sounds like gobbledygook to me.” 

“I can’t speak goblin, Peter!” Harry scoffed playfully as he bumped Peter. 

“Huh?” 

Teddy snickered. “It’s a language, big brother. The language of the goblins, Gobbledygook.” 

Peter was quiet for a moment, and then. “Really?” 

“Yup.” 

“Okay…” 

They were reaching the end of the street now. Up ahead was the bank. It was a large white building. It almost looked like the White House with the MACUSA flag flying in the wind next to another flag in purple. The only thing that changed it from looking exactly like the White House was the darker trimming and the blotted out windows. 

“We’re a bit early yet so let’s go by the bank and do some exchanging,” said Harry. 

Unlike Britain who employed Goblins, the bankers here were all human. Outside were two large statues of a witch and wizard on either side with big wide steps that led to four clear doors manned by two security personnel. To most they wouldn’t look like much, but then a wizard didn’t need muscles all the time. They were dressed in well tailored black business suits. Identical except for the colors of the ties which ranged from all colors of the rainbow.

“Much friendlier than Gringotts,” Micah hummed as they were greeted politely and the doors held open for them. 

“Friendlier?” Peter queried, his eyes looking all around as they stepped into the lobby. It was black and white diamond tile flooring, and there were pigeons and owls flying in and out with letters and things attached and addressed to their respective owners. 

“Goblins aren’t friendly.” 

“Goblins run the banks?” Peter asked. 

“Yup.” 

“I’m done being shocked,” he said in exasperation. “I guess you were not kidding when you talked about those outside witches.” 

“Nope.” 

It was an easy in and out. Harry set up an account for Teddy to have access to pocket money while at school. There was a small branch by the school that students could access that let them draw from their accounts. He then created an account for himself that was linked to his Gringotts vaults. After a bit of debating he had decided to bring cash from his job and have it transferred and exchanged into this account and Teddy’s. Peter wandered around, not interested in watching bank transfers. Edward followed at his heels as Micah remained beside Harry and Teddy. 

The teller explained the various ways the bank here worked in comparison to Gringotts. The largest difference being the use of debit cards and checkbooks connected to accounts. Unlike their no-maj counterparts, there was no fee for the creation of the cards and checkbooks, and multiple copies could be created for each account. They would only need the magical signature of the account holder and the written signature with blood quill of each person given permission to use them. Harry would have to wait to add Jean-Claude when they could get to New Orleans. Harry asked for four cards and checkbooks attached to his account for the time being. Harry gave his magical signatures and called Peter and Edward back over. 

“You’ll get your own when you’re a bit older, okay, Teddy Bear?” Harry said as the boy rocked back on his heels. 

“Okay Parrain. You just don’t want me to buy a winged horse,” he teased. 

“No I don’t,” said Harry as Micah snickered and swooped around Teddy after signing where he was asked to sign. The leopard king flinched slightly at the pinch when the blood quill was used but quickly healed and put it out of his mind.

“What would you even do with a flying horse?” 

“Ride him. Fly him. I’d also love him!” 

“And then what?” Harry asked as he did his own signature, ignoring memories of Umbridge that tried to creep up.

“What else would I do?” 

“You have to feed it, water it, and clean up after it.” 

The man behind the counter chuckled as Peter and Edward made their way back to the group. 

Teddy didn’t seem to realize this. “Oh, I won’t have time for that will I?” 

“No baby you won’t,” said Harry grinning. “Like I said when you’re much older and out of school, if that’s what you want. Fine, so long as I’m not taking care of it. Peter, Edward, you’ll need to sign here with a blood quill. You should feel a pinch as the quill uses your blood to write your signature. This ensures that the card and checkbook are tied to you, decreasing fraudulent charges.” There were no mine carts or deep dives underground, which Harry saw as a shame. Edward approved. Both men quickly provided their signatures, Peter flinching as the quill drew blood. “Sorry, luv,” said Harry kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s fine,” he muttered. “Just tell me we don’t have to do that again.” Harry quickly checked both men. None of them used the quill enough to scar, but Harry wanted to make sure. Micah’s body healed quickly because he was a wereleopard, Peter and Edward didn’t have that. 

“Not at the bank, can’t promise anywhere else. The blood quill is needed to connect them to the individual. If you misplace either one and want to replace them you will need to redo it, but that is rare.” The teller explained. “Would you like to customise the cards for each person? There are a selection of colors and designs you can choose from, or have it the standard gray?”

Once that was figured out and settled, Harry and Micah were stuck with rainbow colored cards thanks to Teddy insisting. Edward and Peter got away with the standard gray. 

“Well that was painless.” 

“Are you sure about that?” asked Peter, flatly. 

Harry smiled. “Much more painless than the goblins, I assure you. Blood Quills are awful, but they’re necessary sometimes. We can’t use DNA like Muggles.” 

“Why not?” asked Peter. 

“Magic,” said Edward for Harry. “Magic can manipulate and change things.” 

“There’s even a potion that I could take that would turn me into a perfect replica of you, right down to your DNA,” Harry told Peter. “Only thing that doesn’t change is our blood and magic.” 

“But you know, I can see where someone could abuse those quills. I hope they’re controlled,” said Micah. 

“I mean they have trees here that send you into hysterics,” Peter pointed out. 

“He’s got a point,” Edward agreed. “I could see the damage those quills could do in the wrong hands.”

Harry kept his face blank. While Micah, Edward, and Jean knew the scars he had had for years, Teddy and Peter were still ignorant. “We should go see Ollivander now, and then do the rest of Teddy’s shopping.” 

Most of the buildings that were on either side of the street were detached unlike Diagon Alley, and they all had small lanes connecting the different main roads. Most of the buildings were made of stone with old English writing over the doors. Almost all of the buildings were clean, newer, and slightly up to date except for one building. 

Their destination sat next to a bookshop called  _ Arcane Minded of the Dorcas Fool _ . There was no name on the front. It was small, and looked like it’d been wedged in at the last minute. 

“Are you sure this is the right store?” Peter asked. 

“Looks like something we’d see in Diagon Alley,” Micah commented. The windows were covered by dark heavy drapes and in the front of that tapestry was a white oak looking wand sitting on an old dusty stand. There was a sign on the door.  _ ‘By Appointment Only.’ _

“It’s right,” Harry assured. He pushed the old door open, and it let out one of those horror film squeaks and creaks. It was dark, lowly lit with candle torches burning on the wall. It smelled old and stuffy, like an attic. It was no bigger than the average sized living room, but you’d never know it with the tottering boxes that rose high to the ceiling with small aisles blocking free movement in the space. You had to be careful or risk knocking the boxes over. 

“Are all these wands?” Peter asked, lowering his voice to a whisper if only on principle. It was like they were in a library. Harry could feel Edward and Peter’s paranoia go into hyperdrive. 

Micah took in the scent of the room. “I can’t smell anything except dust and wood.” 

“I’d hazard a guess he doesn’t make it over here often,” said Harry in a normal voice. He had no doubt that Ollivander was already aware of them. “So there would hardly be a human scent for you to capture.” He rubbed at Micah’s back gently and kissed the man’s cheek. 

“Shall I call out his name?” Teddy asked. He’d been hopping from foot to foot with excitement. 

“I’m sure he knows you’re here,” Harry said without a doubt. Edward turned in a small pivot just as Teddy let out a squeal of delight. 

“There you are!” Teddy squealed. Peter let out the smallest of gasps when he noticed something standing face to face with Edward. It was a tall, obscenely thin, skeleton man with sallow skin, a wonky nose, and his hair white like a cloud. It stuck up wildly as if he’d rolled out of bed and forgot to brush it. 

One hundred years ago. 

“Are you still doing that to spook the first years, Mr. Ollivander?” Harry asked with a smile. 

“I had wondered if I could still evade your noses,” said Mr. Ollivander in a soft barely there voice that at the same time managed to rise up and capture everyone’s attention. “Britain does not often afford me the luxury to test if I still have it or not. It seems I do, all except for you. Interesting, it is the fool of man who does not see beyond blood and bone.” He was draped in faded black robes that may have once been very nice with it’s gray fur along the collar and sleeves, but time had not been the kindest to it. 

Edward did not blink, and Harry just smirked as Micah and Peter had the same baffled expression. Teddy giggled. “You’re funny!” 

“I do believe, child, that you are the first to describe me as funny. I thank you for it. May I ask to see the real you?” 

Teddy looked at Harry who nodded, and with a cross-of-eyes and deep focus Teddy’s chosen look melted away. Soft chocolate brown hair took the place of the black. His eyes were a glowing amber with a small almond uptilt that denoted the blood adoption from Harry. You could also see it in his jaw and ears. His nose and heart shaped face was all Tonks. 

“Ah that face. I do remember the first time she came into my shop. She tripped on her way into the shop, and wands went everywhere,” said Mr. Ollivander in memory. 

“Why did she trip?” Teddy asked, and that had Harry snickering. 

“Tonks was a clumsy girl at times.” 

“Indeed, she caused quite the stir when she accidentally elbowed a cage full of salamanders off the table at the Magical Menagerie. He on the other hand was a quiet and sturdy fellow. Yes, yes. It seems Mr. Lupin-Potter that you have the best of both. Allow me to get started?” He clapped his hands, and that’s when a tape measure flew up from the back of the store. It started zipping around the boy who twisted around to watch it measure him. 

Harry, Peter, Micah, and Edward all stepped back to give Teddy the floor. A series of chairs were drawn up for them and they sat. This time Harry ended up between Edward and Micah with Peter next to the Nimir-Raj.

“Is he always this eccentric?” Micah asked softly as he ran a hand along Peter’s thigh. 

“He tamed it down this time,” said Harry with a grin as Edward arched a brow. “How did you hear him?” 

“His robes brushed the dust on the floor. I didn’t hear him so much as I felt dust roll across my shoe,” he said and then thought about it. “Seems I may need to train some more.” 

“Dust across your shoe?” Peter mouthed in disbelief. While he was training under Edward as a bounty hunter and was a budding sociopath, he still had typical teenager moments.

“It’s annoying that I can’t quite smell him,” said Micah. “Just dust and boxes.” 

Harry brought his shoulders up. “Ollivander is a mystery to all of us, but, he is the best.” 

“What kind of memory does he have?” asked Micah. 

“Just as good as Edward’s maybe better.” 

“Better?” Edward raised a brow. 

“How can I know? I do know he remembers every wand he sold, and every person he’s ever sold it to down to the minute details.” 

“How old is he?” Peter whispered as he leaned across Micah. 

“Not a clue.” 

“You should ask.” 

“You first. You’re the one curious,” said Harry smiling, but Peter didn’t look like he wanted to at all. 

Peter was watching the spectacle of the measuring tape whipping around a laughing Teddy. Mr. Ollivander was asking him questions from time to time, and then he would disappear through one of his aisles. He moved so silently. “Why are his footsteps so silent? Can you hear them Micah?” 

“No,” Micah admitted. “I hear nothing. It’s like he’s a ghost.” 

Teddy tried several wands, but Mr. Ollivander whisked them away with a tut. “No, that isn’t right… no that one won’t work… let’s try…” He kept flittering back and forth. 

Teddy turned. “What is he looking for, Parrain?” 

“The Perfect Fit.” 

“Indeed,” said Mr. Ollivander coming back through. “Every wand has a mind and life of its own. How else does it channel your magic? The wand always chooses the wizard, and to believe that it’s the other way around is foolish.” He paused and stared at Teddy critically. “I sense a wand on you… I thought it was Mr. Potter’s wand…” 

“You mean this one?” Teddy pulled out the holly wand from his pocket. 

“Ah… yes. One of my favorite wands to date. Do you know how difficult holly wood is in creating a wand, especially with a phoenix? They don’t like playing together,” he said as he bent down to observe it. “It’s a beautiful craft, if I do say,” he said shamelessly. Harry grinned as Micah shot him a wide-eyed worried look. “Sometimes even I don’t know what my wands are going to look like until they are finished.” 

“Do you want to see it?” Teddy offered in that sweet nature of his. 

“Oh no. It is yours now. Has it served him well, Mr. Potter?” Ollivander asked, flashing a glance at Harry.

“Yes, we gave it to him in case of emergencies. You know how it is Mr. Ollivander,” said Harry. 

“I do indeed,” he agreed. “It might be that the wand has tailored itself to you. Normally, the wand would fight if it’s being borrowed. It won’t ever work right with another as it would it’s normal caster. However, perhaps Mr. Potter you have put your own will into the wand?” 

“Maybe.” Harry wasn’t too sure on wand lore, but perhaps the wand declared Teddy as his own since he was Harry’s?

“I do wonder if the other survived.” 

“Other?” Micah asked. 

“The brother to this wand. A great wand, but the wielder was terrible in his power.” A shiver ran down his spine, and his face drew gaunt for the briefest of moments. His light mossy blue eyes seemed to blink out into a daze before he came back too. 

“You mean this one?” Harry pulled it out of his moleskin pouch, and Mr. Ollivander froze as he stared at it. Harry spun the yew wand around. 

“Indeed,” he spoke softly. “A beautiful wand, and completely opposite to the holly wand as it was made of Yew. A true magical yew tree is hard to find, and even harder to cultivate. I suppose you would have that right wouldn’t you? And then there’s that other wand, the blood wand of old. No known creator on this earth. Hm, I do believe I have an idea. I have been experimenting when I stop by this shop in the United States. Unlike my fellow makers, I can branch out from time to time.” He turned on his heel and swept off, his robes flapping as they did. 

“I didn’t know you had a third wand, Baby,” said Micah looking at it. 

“I never use it,” said Harry as he put it away. “It’s Voldemort’s wand.” 

“Oh right, Mr. Ollivander was a prisoner of his,” said Micah. 

“Yes. I don’t ever use it, but I have it so that no one else can use it. Not that wands are dangerous on their own, but it’s the principle of the matter, you know?” 

Edward nodded. “I get it.” It was like him and his guns. 

“I didn’t mean to make Mr. Ollivander feel bad, maybe I should apologize?” Teddy tilted his head. 

“You didn’t do anything baby,” said Harry smiling. 

“Are you sure? He seemed weird when I showed him this wand.” 

“It is of no consequence, Mr. Lupin-Potter. Old men like me have a lot of memories. You can say that the wand in your hand was the saving grace of the world. I was merely reflecting on it and it’s significance. It is interesting how wands are tied to everything, and yet most witches and wizards take them for granted.” Mr. Ollivander appeared with a brand new looking box in his hand. It was bright yellow. “I do believe you might find a friend in this one.” He opened it. 

It was the same length as Harry’s holly wand, and it had the same etchings along it with the only difference is the slight goldish hue.  _ It was really a beautiful one,  _ Harry admitted. One of the more prettier ones that he’d seen. 

“A man like me must always remain neutral, but there are times when that falls away,” said Mr. Ollivander. Teddy stowed the holly wand away and reached in for the new one. He let out a gasp as his body began to glow, and Mr. Ollivander smirked. “Perfect.” 

“I can feel the difference,” said Teddy. “It’s much warmer. Like being in bed surrounded by everyone in a giant pile.”

“What kind is it?” Harry asked, hoping Mr. Ollivander didn’t elaborate on that giant pile. No need for awkward questions. 

“It’s holly and the same length, however on the way here I managed to come across a young rare Thunderbird perching in a tree. Why I must admit, she almost burned my eyes out, but I did manage to pluck a feather. I just finished making the wand yesterday.” He proudly showed his hand where black and blue scars etched across it. “As I said, holly is difficult, but it is one of my favorites. I’ve never sold a holly wand that ended up in the wrong hands. So I suppose I am a sentimental old fool. America uses many different ingredients for its citizens, and while Mr. Lupin-Potter was born overseas, he has become mostly native. But of course with you involved things are always interesting, Mr. Potter, hm?” 

“Did you climb up a tree to get to this bird?” asked Micah in alarm. 

“Of course. There are many magical species that you don’t want to be caught doing magic to close to. A real wandmaker will crawl across the world for his or her own ingredients. I am ashamed to admit that these last few years I’ve had to employ the outside help of Ms. Lovegood.” 

“Luna’s home with us!” said Teddy proudly. 

Micah seemed amazed that an old man like Ollivander, who had obviously been through a lot, was still going out for his ingredients. Peter was wondering how old he really was.

“Yes, the last time she wrote to me, she let me know that she was settling here.” 

“What were my parents’ wands?” Teddy asked curiously. 

Mr. Ollivander smiled. “Your father preferred a ten and a half inches of cypress with a hair taken from the most paternal unicorn I have ever laid eyes on. One of the few that let me take his hair rather than almost trampling over me. Unicorns are feisty creatures. Cypress tend to prefer souls who are brave and noble warriors, and they will never produce results for the coward.” 

“That’s perfect! My father was brave. He helped save the world!” 

“Indeed. Everyone played a part, and your mother was no different. She had the springy wand of a willow, eleven and a quarter inches, with the dragonheart string of a rather calm dragon for one of its kind. A powerful instrument for non-verbal spell casting, and her illusion magic was next to none. A wand such as that prefers great intelligence.” 

“That’s so cool!” 

“Mr. Potter’s parents on the other hand were mahogany and willow respectively. No two wands are alike even if you were to use the same core and the same length, make, and model. It’s much like a person or a plant. All grow differently, all react different due to the lives they lived before being used as ingredients. It is magic after all. Always alive and it never dies. I thank you, Mr. Potter, for allowing me to size your son.” 

“No problem. I’m glad you offered. It did run across my mind about what to do about his wand. I know there are plenty of wandmakers here in the United States, but it wouldn’t be the same.”

“Indeed, Mr. Potter. Indeed.” Mr. Ollivander gave a great bow. “And now, I have a date in the swampy moor, and let’s see if I can catch the hair of a rougarou.” 

Micah squawked at this. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“If you need assistance,” Edward offered, in that flat way of his. 

“Nonsense, I’ve trampled through worse marshes before, but I thank you for the offer Mr. Forrester.” 

It was as they left that Edward turned to Harry. “How did he know my name, Little Raven?” 

“I didn’t give it to him,” Harry promised. 

Edward’s eyes narrowed, and Micah laughed as Peter shook his head. “He’s kind of creepy.” 

“Says everyone I’ve ever met. I would like to think he might have a bit of divination magic in his blood. In the way that Luna has, not counting being prisoners of war together they aren’t too far apart in likeness,” Harry added. “Like I said, eccentric but he is the best.” 

“I know nothing about wands, but I don’t doubt you, Little Raven,” said Edward thoughtfully. “But I do wonder how he is alive if he’s plucking bits from creatures. If it’s more than magic, I’d like to know about it.” 

Harry snickered. “Ask him sometime. I’ve heard many stories about nearly being hoofed to death and even one about a Fwooper that wouldn’t get out of his head.” 

“A fwooper are those colorful pretty birds that sing to you until you go crazy right?” asked Teddy tilting his head. 

“Yep, I bet they have a few here at the zoo. We can check it out later. For now, let’s start with the boring part since we’re so close by.  _ Books _ .”


	2. Chapter Two

“Little Raven, give me the booklist.” Edward said as he held out his hand.

“Huh?”

“You’ll be bored stiff in there, give it to me. Alpha and I will make sure that Teddy has the books he needs.” Harry happily dug out the list and passed it over to Edward.

“I’ll stay out here with Harry then. Can’t leave him without protection.” Peter grinned. “Google is better than books anyways.” He ignored the annoyed look Micah sent him. Micah didn’t like that Peter preferred to use the internet for his reports instead of getting books at the library.

Harry leaned up on his toes and kissed his cheek. “Sounds good to me. Maybe we’ll get lost doing something that’s less stuffy.” He resisted shivering when Peter’s fingers traced down his back. It didn’t help that he was wearing a thin light green silk shirt, and it made goosebumps appear. 

“And more fun?” Peter smirked at Harry as Edward, Micah, and Teddy went into the store. “That alley looks like it can hold tons of fun for our date; too bad Micah went inside. I noticed your shiver.”

“Horny boy that was your fault.” Harry spoke against Peter’s lips as the teen wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

“For you, Micah, and Nathaniel? Always.” Peter backed Harry up into the alley. After a lot of discussion with various parties it was agreed that while Nathaniel was Peter’s main relationship, Peter would also go out and have sex with Harry and Micah as a pair. Similar to Logon, Jason, and Harry’s relationship. Only in their family and Community could a complicated relationship structure like that work. With a wave of Harry’s hand, a notice-me-not spell got dropped over the alleyway. A simple way to keep unwanted visitors from interrupting their fun and ensure that his men were the only ones to enter. “How’s the ardeur?”

“It’s fine. I might take a top up but this is fun time.” Harry smiled as Peter leaned down enough to slot their lips together. Harry formed his body right into Peter’s and drew his kisses out with a flick of his tongue. It never failed that Harry’s would almost instantly go from fine to hot, and Peter had gotten way better at this. The only way it could be hotter was if Micah was behind him. 

He lost his shame long ago. No longer did it sit and rest in that little spot telling him he was doing something shameful. Peter was theirs, and that was all there was to it. He wound around Peter’s neck, and dragged his lips down Peter’s chin to his neck. The large pulse in his throat thudded at an impressive speed, and he could hear and smell the blood rush. A tiny hint of leopard somewhere deep in the veins. He sucked, making Peter gasp and push their bodies closer together. He pulled on Peter’s lust, and swallowed it thickly down his throat. 

“H-Harry-” 

“I want more than just a kiss,” Harry hissed as he pulled back and licked Peter’s lips. 

Peter’s dark eyes shined as Harry dragged his mouth down, pulling the button-down shirt apart with ease, and then sucking against his lightly toned skin. Peter groaned as Harry worked his way further down until he was on his knees. 

Pulling them out and into his mouth was just as orgasmic for him as it was for his lovers. Harry wasn’t sure what it was, but it boiled his blood. He swallowed Peter’s stiff cock down the back of his throat, and hearing the strangled moans from the teen burned him. Peter’s fingers fell into his hair, pulling and raking through the wild mess as he sucked and used his mouth to pump him. Peter’s lust and sex poured out before his orgasms, refilling the ardeur tucked away inside of him. Harry shivered when he felt the leopard king’s energy nearby. 

Peter gasped when Micah pressed himself right up against his back and nipped his ear. “Well aren’t you lucky.” He tilted Peter’s chin and kissed him hard. 

Harry watched from his position on his knees, and sucked him harder making Peter moan out against Micah’s lips. 

“You’re done quickly.” Peter panted.

“I was more curious about what you two were going to get up to.” Micah ran a hand down Peter’s chest and teased his nipples. His dark eyes rolling as Micah watched Harry never stop until Peter lost control. His hips pushing right into Harry who held himself down so that the cum could pour into his mouth and not drip onto his clothes. 

“A tasty mouthful,” Micah grinned with a bite to Peter’s shoulder. “Going to share?” 

Peter moaned when Harry kissed back up his body, mouth closed, and then he curved a hand around the back of Micah’s neck and kissed him hotly, their lips and tongue sliding as Peter cursed out. His cock still throbbing, out in the open. 

“We should take care of him when we get home tonight,” said Micah with a groan. 

“I’ll be up for a round or two,” said Harry grinning mischievously as he turned and shared a kiss with Peter. “Much better than books.” 

“I agree,” Peter followed up thickly. “Admit it, Micah, you got bored too.” 

Micah pouted. “Teddy wasn’t allowed to get near the fun books,” he confessed. “Apparently he’s too young.” 

“You could have gotten them on your card. Or I can get them,” said Harry smirking. “But then, we might already have them.” 

“Oh no, I don’t mean those,” said Micah grinning. “There’s a small section of adult books. A lot of magical ways to have some fun.” 

“You’re serious?” Peter asked as Harry lovingly put him back together, and peppered his neck with kisses. He pulled Harry up closer and kissed his jaw. It was always hard not touching them, and being close. 

“Mhmm. Edward was browsing the magical wars section while Teddy searched for his school books. They had a selection of them up front, paired together based on school year.” 

“He’ll be most interested in World War II and the whole Grindelwald thing,” said Harry, fixing Peter’s shirt back to perfection. He didn’t quite like it tucked in, he insisted it made him look too skinny. Harry could relate to that so he didn’t. 

Peter looped an arm around Micah as the leopard king looped around Harry. All of them headed back with soft kisses exchanged as Harry dropped the charms. Peter had not been an expected addition to their lives in this way. He didn’t come into the house with that sort of intent. It simply - happened. Maybe it was the diluted strain in Peter that drew him toward Micah and Harry who were the Nimir-Raj and Nimir-Ra respectively, or it was the fact that all of them had never given up on him. Edward was of course, his father in all but blood, and he liked and looked up to Jean-Claude, but it was Micah and Harry who took over all the emotional stuff that Edward was still struggling with. It sort of came to be. Peter was still Nathaniel’s, but what he needed from Harry and Micah was a sort of foundation that he sometimes couldn’t get with the young leopard submissive. Harry had been a bit blushing at the fact that he was so young and technically Harry had been one of the guardians, but with there being no blood what could he do? Attraction was attraction, and Peter had grown into a beautiful young man. He had come so far. 

Harry couldn’t help but think about the men in their lives. All of them brought something to their lives. All of them were a family and community. Nicky, Domino, and Crispin having been the newer ones that stepped in, but it was like they’d belonged. Crispin was dating Christine, but he was Harry’s white tiger to call. Domino wasn’t currently with anyone and didn’t want to be. He was having fun learning what he liked or didn’t like. He sometimes had sex with Harry and Micah, with Jean-Claude watching. Nicky was Harry and Jean-Claude’s lion to call, on top of Harry’s lioness’s mate. Now that Jean-Claude had tigers and werelions to call, he could take some of the heat off Harry. He was no longer straining, and with Logan as the Ulfric life couldn’t have gotten better. 

And then they married. More specifically, Harry, Jean-Claude, Micah, and Edward all got married. Nothing could ever feel so right, but… In the back of Harry’s mind there was something missing, and he hated thinking about it so he didn’t. He tucked it away. Far far away from his mind. 

Mephistophles, he liked to be called Devil which Harry shortened to Dev, and Pride were two golden tigers that Harry and Jean-Claude tied to them through sex and the ardeur as animals to call recently. Both men were still trying to figure out where they fit in the community. Harry wasn’t very keen to add more men to his card, especially those that were slightly forced on them for the safety of all tigers. Even if they were lovely. However, he also wasn’t going to be a hard no with Dev, it wasn’t his fault, but neither would Harry run to Dev first for sex. Jean-Claude agreed that Pride could be brought in as a pomme when Jason wasn’t available. Thankfully neither tiger fought the boundaries placed on their relationship with Harry and Jean-Claude. Their sister, Envy, was becoming quite happy with her relationship with Luna and Requiem, even if she didn’t like the outcome when they were presented.

“You okay?” Peter breathed hotly against his neck making Harry shiver at the sensation. He seemed to notice Harry spacing out. 

Harry tilted his head as if he were a deer caught in a set of headlights. Micah frowned. “Your scent changed.” 

“How did it change?”

“It ran strange,” Micah commented. 

“Nothing strange, I promise,” said Harry sweetly. “Or at least if it is I don’t know what it is.” 

“Now that I believe,” Micah laughed. 

“I guess I’m reminiscing a bit,” said Harry hedging his thoughts off. 

“Reminiscing? You’re not that old yet,” Peter teased. 

“Older than you, despite how I look,” Harry poked at him. “Besides, I was eleven when I came to Diagon Alley for the first time. I was eleven when I learned that I was a wizard, and Hagrid came and whisked me away. It was the best day of my life, and at the same time it was the beginning of my life.” 

“If only they hadn’t given you back to those horrible people,” Micah snarled, and Peter almost yelped when he squeezed a bit too hard. “Sorry,” Micah leaned up and pecked Peter’s temple. 

“What am I missing?” Peter asked. “I know you guys have a bond and stuff…” 

Harry frowned. “That’s over with.” 

“I know, but we still get glimmers every so often. All of us know just about every detail of when you were a child,” said Micah shaking his head. 

Harry wound around Micah and nipped him on the ear. “It’s over with, and it’s made me stronger.” 

“Stronger yes, but a child should never go through that.” 

“No child of ours will,” Harry pointed out. 

“It was that bad?” asked Peter. He’d heard small bits, but he didn’t have the whole picture. 

“It was- trying. It even pisses Edward off,” said Micah. 

“Can we change the subject? Look!” Harry did his best to avert their attention to a fireworks shop nearby that was demonstrating some of their wares with amazing neon shapes that even in the bright blue sky was as clear as if it were at night. 

It was a shock for Peter to see everyone out and about, and having not heard or seen a thing. “Your magic still amazes me.” 

“Get in line,” said Micah, smiling. 

“I still get amazed, what are you talking about?” 

Peter was thoughtful. “I noticed that Hermione and Draco will use household charms most of the time. Why don’t you? You know it would shave off a lot of time if you did that.” 

“I’ve tried this, Peter, Baby won’t listen,” sighed Micah. 

Harry smiled. “It’s part conditioning and part therapeutic that’s why.” 

“Therapeutic? It’s hard work,” Peter argued. “You work enough.” It actually bothered Peter that he worked so much. Micah too, but no one could seem to stop him. It was one of those things he was working on with Dr. Lillian. He hadn’t expected that he’d keep going to see her, but it kind of happened. 

“I’m fine Peter and I’m very happy,” said Harry. “Probably the happiest I’ve been in a long time if I’m being honest with you.” 

“Why is that, Baby?” Micah asked. 

“I don’t know. Just feel a bit freer is all. Despite some of the stupid things that’s happened over the years, I feel I’m in a good place. Plus I love cooking for everyone, and cleaning helps wipe my mind of stuff. I’ll use magic every now and then. Mostly for the bathrooms,” he said making them laugh. 

“There are too many bathrooms in our house,” said Peter. 

It’d only been recently that Peter was finally claiming the house as his own too, and that warmed Harry to bits. For a long time he’d call it Harry’s house or even Ted’s or Teddy’s house. He never called it his own. But now, now it was his own. 

The three walked back into the bookstore. A glance around the brightly lit shop revealed that it had more in common with a Barnes and Noble than it did Flourish and Blotts. Grass green plush carpet lined the floor, blue wall to blue wall. Clouds floated past lazily along all four walls and the ceiling. It was almost like being in a meadow if you ignored the line of cashiers at the front and rows upon rows of bookshelves. The various chairs made up of mundane flowers scattered about really helped with the illusion.

“No one tell Hermione this is here.” Harry muttered looking around. “She’ll move here and Louie will never see her again…”

Micah snorted before pulling Harry and Peter towards the back of the store. “The fun books are back here.”

“Where are Ted and Teddy?” Peter asked, glancing around as they passed rows of books. 

“I left them both right six rows and back four. We’re going all the way back though. To that corner that looks like night compared to the rest of the shop.” Sure enough, when Peter and Harry looked over, there was a corner of the shop darker than the rest. Almost as if it were perpetually evening. Instead of clouds on blue walls, it was starlight on black. A moon even hung on the ceiling providing light to see by.

“Huh, subtle but honest. Most people think of sex related things as only happening at night. A secret hidden in the night.” Harry mused as the three stepped across from day to night. While darker than the rest of the store, they could all see clearly. “Flourish and Blotts was nothing like this. It was small, stuffy, and cramped.” 

“Like Ollivander?” asked Peter. 

“A bit bigger, but yeah.” 

“Britain’s population is a lot smaller. So it makes sense,” said Micah. 

“Plus it’s the  _ ‘original place.’  _ All of the United Kingdom is ancient in terms of the magical world, and you can probably add France to that as well,” he explained. “The United States, according to the magicals, is still a baby.” 

The books ranged from everything from the highly controversial topic of sex magic to magical intimacy, and then positions and even wand movements to bring out the best in their partners. Peter was completely confused by a book that went into explicit detail into the Greek Mythos. “They were real?” He asked reading about Aphrodite’s escapades. 

“Yep, they were witches and wizards. All pure magic so I imagine in those times they would seem like Gods and Goddesses. You ever noticed the goat relation? Poor things, always being a sacrifice,” Harry tutted pulling down a book on positions. 

“Oh, here’s an interesting one. It’s a series of Potions that reveal each other’s fantasies,” said Micah. 

Harry peaked over at it. “Erm, I guess I could brew it. I’m not pants at Potions. Just don’t like it much. You can thank Snape for that.” 

“I guess you wouldn’t want Hermione or Draco to make them would you?” Peter teased with a smirk. 

“Maybe Luna. She wouldn’t ask me questions,” said Harry with a grin. 

“Can I get this one? It’s actually interesting,” said Peter holding the one about the Greek Mythos sexual lives. 

“It’s your money too, Peter. I didn’t add you to the account for looks. Honestly, my magical world vault could use a few dents,” he said with a slight frown. “And that’s after donating to charities every year. It just keeps refilling.” 

“Why is that?” asked Micah. 

Harry huffed as if he was exasperated. “A lot of people keep leaving me their fortunes or inheritance when they die if they don’t have heirs,” he confessed. “And I didn’t know this, but during all the trials after the war most of the vaults of the Death Eaters were seized, and then parsed out to the victims, and what was left ended up with me as well. So really, it’s not my money. Plus my family still has ‘shares’ in various apothecary establishments, and then there’s the Weasley joke shop. It’s going international in a few months.” He always kept up with George Weasley and his wife. He liked them, and didn’t want them to think that the others reflected on him and his immediate family. He didn’t deserve that. “I have a feeling my ancestors would be disappointed that I don’t have their love of Potions.” 

Micah chose two for himself, and the three of them headed over towards where Micah had left Teddy and Edward. Edward was perusing a book. 

“Your former mentor is in this one,” said Edward holding it up. Harry looked at the gold writing. “The Wall of Grindelwald.” 

“No surprise,” said Harry. “No matter what I think of him now he was a most powerful wizard. Even I have to respect that. Even if he was a barmy bastard.” Actually, the sting of his past was beginning to wane. His words were kind of on the empty side. Sure, Dumbledore annoyed him even from the grave. But, he had been a mentor. Perhaps it was him getting older? Maybe wiser? Snape would laugh at him if he heard his thoughts. 

“You know, I’m pretty up to date on all our war history,” said Edward, and it was a rare day that his eyes shined. “But there have been things that didn’t make sense before, and now I see why they didn’t make sense.” 

“Did you guys have fun?” Teddy giggled as he came around with his own handful of books. “Can I get this Parrain?” 

“We had lots of fun, pup,” said Micah swooping around him and kissing his cheek. 

Harry noted the book. ‘Tips and Tricks Against the Dorcas.’ 

“What does that mean?” Peter asked. “Dorcas. I’ve heard that a few times and it’s in the name of this shop.” 

“It’s an American insult. I guess it’s like dork, but it’s named after a woman for some reason. She did something stupid and almost got herself exposed. This was back during the dangerous days, and so people often call others a Dorcas.” 

“Can I get it?” 

As a parent, he should say no. But Harry remembered when Hagrid wouldn’t let him have any other books aside from his school things. Perhaps if he’d been allowed to choose his own books, he might have had a love for reading. But as such… “Yes, but don’t get caught with that.” 

“Is that what you should be saying?” asked Peter as Teddy cheered and ran off to look for more. 

“Probably not, but then are we at all conventional? I did just blow you in an alleyway and you are technically my husband’s kid.” 

“If he learns something useful, let him have it,” said Edward snapping the book closed. “Did you three have fun outside?” He smirked as he pulled Harry and Micah into a kiss each. Peter still blushed during these moments, especially as Harry and Micah still tasted like him. 

“You know we did,” said Micah. 

“Lots of fun,” Harry brushed up against Edward. “Did you check out the WWI books?” 

“I’m getting there. I’m surprised by the depth of reading these have. But as with everything you take it with a grain of salt.” 

Once Teddy had procured what he needed and wanted, they headed to the middle to be rung up. At Flourish and Blotts there was only ever one or two manning the bookshop. Oftentimes it was the owner and assistant or their son and daughter. But this one had four lines and four cashiers. A small handful of students and adults were in line and waiting to be called. They had quite the variety of books, and so when they stepped up to the cashier and laid them all down, least to say they had a small mountain. 

Teddy was excitedly talking about the zoo and aquarium. Peter wondered how many more poisonous things they’d see just wandering out in the open. Edward reminded him that most plants in the world were poisonous. It was simply common sense not to mess with them, unless you know... you were an assassin, but he didn’t say that part. 

“Were you able to find all the books you were looking for?” Their cashier asked as she started ringing up Teddy’s school books. “You must be going into your first year at Ilvermorny.” 

“I sure am! I can’t wait,” said Teddy cheerfully. 

“Only a few weeks left,” said Harry with a smile. 

“Yep, and the best thing I get to come home on most weekends.” 

“I remember that. My parents wanted me home every weekend when they found out.” The cashier paused when she finished the school books. “Do you want this all together?”

“Of course,” said Harry. “All of it’s together.” 

“Sure.” Moments later she paused again. “I’m going to need to see a valid ID for the rest of these.” A light flush brushed across her cheeks.

Harry blinked at her. “ID? I guess.” He muttered and then elbowed Micah who snickered. 

“You knew it was going to come some time, Little Raven.” 

ID in the magical world meant wand permit, and here Harry had said he’d never needed it before. Surprise surprise, and yeah Edward was looking at him. 

“It’s because they are sensitive content books, sirs. Thank you.” Harry handed the permit over and she ran a silver wand across the permit. She blinked when she saw the registration. “Thank you, it’s a requirement for any books being purchased from the Night Section.”

“Does this mean that we couldn’t come back on our own to get some?” Peter asked casually as he leaned against Harry’s back. “Since you need an ID and all?” 

“Sorry luv, you’ll have to come with me if you want more. Or owl order from the house.”

“As if I don’t know what they are,” Teddy snickered. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Shall I?” She winked at Teddy. 

“Shall you what?” he asked, confused. “Why do you have to pretend not to hear that? You’re not my parent.” He said quite factually. Harry and Micah hid sly smiles as Edward smirked and ruffled his head. Peter snickered into Harry’s neck.

“Just like Little Raven there, aren’t you?” Edward teased. 

“Nevermind…” She flashed a look of confusion at Teddy. “Your total today comes to 386 galleons, sixteen sickles, and twenty knuts. How are you paying?”

“Card.” Harry handed it over, the bloody rainbow hue was a bit too bright for his liking. 

It didn’t take long for her to finish scanning the card and bagging the books. It was obvious she was slightly uncomfortable. Too bad for her. The sex books were carefully wrapped in black tissue paper and sealed with a spell before being placed in the bag with the rest. “The spell can only be removed by someone over the age of twenty one, a precaution for any purchases with children around, company policy. Have a great day.” 

Harry smirked, and feeling a bit cheeky, he grabbed the bag and then waved his hand causing the spells to dissolve. “I think that’s just a bit unnecessary. Teddy? Want to carry this for us? I’ve placed a light-weight charm on it so you shouldn’t strain yourself much.” 

“Okay! We have a lot more books to add to the library at home.” All of them headed out of the book shop. 

“Books are way too expensive. Can’t you just Google it?” Peter wondered thoughtfully. 

“Now, Peter. You know you don’t learn much that way,” said Edward. “Besides, half that information is false or misleading.” 

“And you know better than to rely on Google for all answers.” Micah grinned. “Anything sex related, you come to a primary source.” Peter snickered and shared a kiss with the leopard to show his agreement.

“Besides, at Ilvermorny there is no way electronics would ever work,” Harry reminded fondly with an arm around Peter’s waist. 

“Then how does our house work?” Peter asked curiously. 

“A lot of time, money, and cursing on Draco’s part. If only I had known Rafael back then, he might have made the process a bit more painless. To do a castle the size of Ilvermorny? No way.” 

“Are we going to the zoo or the aquarium? Do we have time? I’m starting to get hungry too,” said Teddy with a pout. 

Edward checked the pocket watch that Jean-Claude had gotten him for Christmas last year. It had a very handsome face. It was gold and silver with numbers in an old English font. “We have time but I’d like to get out of Chicago before nightfall.” 

“Now that we’ve entered the non magical way once, I can get us here from home without stepping foot in Muggle Chicago. So we can come back and they won’t have any idea we’ve been here,” said Harry smirking. “I just wanted you all to experience the non magical way before I have us floo over in the future.”

Edward nodded. “Perhaps.” he’d be agreeable to that. Besides, the more the kid learned the smarter he would be. 

“Why did we have to go this way first?” 

“One for you guys because otherwise you would have been left behind being non-magical. You had to be admitted with a magical to even step foot here. We can take the floo or I can apparate us on future trips. This location’s magic will remember you both ways and you won’t be blocked now.” 

It took a second for them to realize what Harry had said. “You mean the fireplace?” Peter squawked. “Hell no!” 

Edward’s lip twitched. “I’m with the kid.” 

Micah snickered. “Yeah it doesn’t look pleasant, but I am curious. I mean, how do you know where you’re going?” 

“Each location has a specific address that you call out. The magic then connections your starting location and the final destination. However, if you don’t stay in your ‘lane’ then you can be knocked out early.”

“Keep your hands and elbows inside the ride at all times!” Teddy chirped. 

“Exactly.”

“Forget it!” Peter and Edward said simultaneously. Micah was giggling. 

“And don’t breathe in the floo,” said Harry darkly. 

“Sounds like something you did, Parrain!” Teddy giggled. 

“Uh huh. I was twelve, I ended up in an alley that would make Edward pull out his flamethrower and burn it all down if only on principle.” He cringed at the memory. “First time I ever met Lucius Malfoy, though he hadn’t met me. Interesting that.” 

Edward arched a brow. “Should I ask?” 

“It was the darkest alley I’d ever seen before, and that still holds true to this day. When I say dark dark magic. I mean that quite literally. Don’t worry I’ll just apparate you. Even a twelve year old stupid me knew to hide when I ended up in a shop with nothing but darkness.” 

“I guess since we have the car you can’t just apparate us out of here then, hm?” Micah asked. 

“No. You can’t shrink a car with a gas tank. It would explode.” 

“Be one hell of an explosion,” said Peter smirking. 

“Let’s not forget that apothecary. Didn’t Luna mention needing ingredients for that potion?” Edward reminded everyone. 

“Oh yeah,” said Harry smiling wide. “Draco has most of them from when he and Hermione brewed it for her surrogacy, but there are three missing ingredients. Apparently because there are four of us, including a wereleopard and a magical null, they’ll need these special order ingredients to make the potion work for Luna.”

“Will the stop take long?” Teddy wondered looking at the map. Harry knew the boy wanted to get to the Zoo. 

“Not at all, just need to put the order in and have the shop send them to Luna’s house when they arrive.”

“Can’t we do that by owl order?” 

“Sadly not, they require special handling to gather thus they can only be ordered in person at a licensed shop. You can wait out here, it will only take a moment or two.” Harry stated as they paused outside the apothecary. He quickly kissed all four and slipped into the shop. Minutes later Harry stepped back outside. “To the zoo!”

“Got everything?”

“Yep, ordered just in time too. They assured me Luna will get the ingredients in the next seven days. Which will give Luna and Draco just enough time to brew it for us to take in September.” 

Between Harry and Teddy they managed to give their men an education they wouldn’t forget. Peter was still in awe over the pair of Thunderbirds they’d seen, and Micah was still questioning how Mr. Ollivander survived it when they watched the Thunderbirds take each other on in a battle for dominance. Teddy was even more happy to know where his wand came from. Edward was curious about the magic behind it, and had bought one more book in the gift shop. Man had to know everything after all. 

There was a nice steakhouse just outside the zoo where they ate, and it was a little past six by the time they got themselves back to the point of entry. No doubt their watchers would be very confused when the group of them appeared out of nowhere. That is if they were still watching. 

Not a moment after the door rose, and they stepped back out into Muggle Chicago, did Harry and Edward’s phone go absolutely mad at the exact same time. Micah took the phone for him as Edward checked the park grounds. Peter took Harry’s. 

“Marshal services,” both said. 

“They’ve called at least six times,” Peter added. 

“Bloody Hell,” said Harry taking the phone. 

“Car and then them, Little Raven,” said Edward. None of them had moved from their point where they were still camouflaged from the rest of the park. 

“I think they gave up or their forgetting sent them away. Probably confused Augustine greatly when they returned and were yelled at for not following us,” Micah snickered. 

It was hard to get a break in the last month or so, they’d been chasing cases and leads all across America. The Harlequin were doing a round trip and killing every and any weretiger they could find.

Neither of them doubted that this was what the calls were about, and once they were safely in the confines of the BMW with it’s plethora of charms, wards, and tinted windows they let Micah drive. Harry and Teddy sat in the back with Peter as Edward took the front seat, so that both of them could answer their missed messages. 

“I have a feeling that you guys are going away,” Teddy pouted. 

“You know we’ll return, always,” said Harry leaning down and kissing his nose. 

“In time for school?” 

“You know it. I’ll drop everything for you, never doubt it,” said Harry. 

“We all would,” said Edward, giving him an honest look. 

Teddy beamed. “Okay! Go get those bad guys then.” 

“You’re easy to please. Here kid,” and Teddy’s face lit up when Peter pulled out a magical glass palomino winged horse from a gift shop bag from the zoo. 

Harry’s heart warmed and even Micah smiled. “You got your horse, and it doesn’t shit everywhere.” 

Edward actually snorted. “Good job.” 

“Oh it’s so cute! I love it!” Peter groaned when Teddy forced a hug on him. “Thank you!” 

“Yeah yeah.” 

Family. That’s all that mattered in the end.


	3. Chapter Three

“I don’t like this,” Edward hissed, and Harry watched as he settled back on the cheap King Sized bed of their shared room. Which had been more of a challenge to get than it should have been. They were legally married after all. Everyone kept ignoring that fact or pointing out their different last names; as if that was proof they were lying, rings and papers be damns.

They were currently in Dayton, Ohio where three weretigers had been slaughtered, and according to the lycanthrope map there shouldn’t have even been any tigers in Dayton, Ohio. Dayton was entirely Rat and Werewolf territory! Luckily, Rafael had good relations with the Rom of Ohio, and the Ulfric had been one of the rare women Ulfrics. Merlin, Harry wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of her. But she liked him. She liked him a lot. Both groups had allowed Harry to feed the ardeur discreetly while he was in town so that he didn’t take too much from Edward or accidentally target one of their fellow Marshals. All proper gifts had been sent to their respective leaders, including the Master of the City who had been a flamboyant young master vampire. He had an eye for velvet and furs, and Jean-Claude went above and beyond to sate his addiction on their behalf.

The Preternatural Federal Marshals were the lone wolves of the group, and it was entirely awkward working with the normal everyday Marshals. Edward worked with them a bit better than Harry. For Harry, they just saw him as a boy, no matter his age or experience, and a lot of them took exception to the fact that Harry had the highest number of kills. Legal ones that is. 

He also had the highest clearance, and that didn’t make for good conversation at times; especially when Harry would have to say classified or orders from above. A few of them were also under the assumption that Harry was sleeping with the enemy, nevermind the fact that Edward was too. Nope, everyone pointed at him. He didn’t know why nor did he care any longer. MACUSA were well aware of the Mother of Darkness, and they were doing their best to shore up their own defenses in preparations for an all out attack. Mostly, they’d left it to Harry to figure out. Even going so far as to hand him and Edward top classification level which pissed the non-magicals off. 

But now, whoever had killed the tigers had moved on and to two potential locations. The powers that be had decided that splitting Edward and Harry up was a good idea. 

Edward did not agree, and had argued black and blue. He did not want Harry running toward the Harlequin while he or any of their people were not there as backup. The worst of it all was that they could not tell anyone about the Harlequin. Edward and Harry being the two Preternatural experts on the ground running had to shrug when asked why weretigers. It didn’t help that everyone knew about Harry’s stint in Las Vegas, and the fact that it was Harry who got all the attention even if Edward had been right there with him. Edward was more than happy with that idea, but the other Marshals? Not so much. 

They were all like Ron Weasley. Either jealous or simply pissed off because of all the attention that Harry received. 

The Preternatural branch of the Marshal’s service was also resented because of all the goodies and work-arounds they were afforded. A lot of weapons and toys the Federal Marshal Unit wasn’t allowed to have because using them against a human was considered inhumane, the Preternatural Marshals were allowed. All because shifters and vampires changed the parameters. A simple handgun did not do much good against the preternatural unless you were Harry or Edward. Being a Preternatural Marshal also included the ability to deputize anyone they wished when they were out in the field if it helped them in pursuit of their target. That included weres and vampires. Something that Gerald Mallory despised Harry over. 

It was Mallory who had gotten the law passed, but it was Harry who learned how to exploit it and in the very way that Mallory hated him for. Also with the help of Alex Pinn, Irving Griswold, and several other reporters out of Las Vegas and San Francisco, they had been able to leak these stories and information about the good weres and vampires working hard beside Preternatural Marshals to clean up their fellow rogues. It had opened a lot of new avenues and, despite the trouble from Human’s First and Humans Against Vampires, it looked like these small stories were really having an effect on the United States as a whole. Almost every other week Micah was getting calls from journalists and newscasters. He was now making a good bit of money on his own. Rafael had put his foot down and insisted that if he was going to be the famous face he needed the income to go with it. It seemed that Micah had a pretty popular fangirl following. No surprise there, as gorgeous as he was, and of course Jean-Claude was always a hit. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if this attack was more about you, Little Raven, than it is the weretigers,” said Edward with a cross of his arms as he glared at the boring beige drapes that blocked out what little sunlight was left. A sliding glass door was right behind it. Red Roof Inn wasn’t exactly five star. It sat on the outskirts of Dayton, in a tiny town, across the street from a Perkins and beside it was a Bob Evans. Food wasn’t bad, and it wasn’t fast food every day like their fellow Federal Marshals. 

Jean-Claude did not approve of the hotels that the Marshals were setting up in. Or rather a motel, with a lower case m. But they didn’t need to stick out anymore than they were already. Jean-Claude had himself a good sulk over that. 

Harry wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. Ever since the Mother of Darkness had shown herself, she’d had a deep interest in Harry. Everyone they had talked to including Traveler and Baltasar had agreed on this, and thought if she got a hold of Harry’s body she’d probably shape it into her likeness. She was even more desperate, and because of the attacks not working while he was in St. Louis surrounded by his family and community, she was now having the Harlequin that were on her side spread out and take the world by storm. 

No hide nor hair of Morte d’Amour, but one thing at a time. 

“How about I call Bernardo?” Harry suggested. “Or you can send Peter to me. He’s a lot less threatening, and our story for him would mostly be true.” 

“You’d trust Peter to protect you?” Edward tilted his head and smirked. 

“He did do well against a real magical. Besides, we’re working on getting him in as a Preternatural Federal Marshal. Be a good time to get his feet wet.” 

“Kid has come a long way, I will agree to that. But you’re one of the hardest I’ve ever had to guard, Little Raven.” Edward smirked at this, and Harry snickered. 

“Yeah, well what can I say? All the bad guys just seem to love me.” 

“If that isn’t the truth. Just don’t like this. It’s going to be a trap.” 

“I don’t know why they think getting me alone is the better idea,” Harry laughed. “Besides, there will be more that you’re going to send. No doubt about that. But for immediate on the ground running? Peter would be a decent option.” 

“Bernardo would be better.” 

“Yes, he would be.” He could also charm every woman who got in Harry’s way. Maybe even charm the female Federal Marshals. 

“Problem is, we don’t have the warrants in our hands,” Edward scowled. Due to the small flood of incoming ‘classroom and textbook students’ a lot of the new Marshals were green around the edges and not even damp behind the ears. They were all crying foul that the grandfathered in Federal Marshals got too much privilege and they never got a chance to show their skills. So to try and please everyone, the government decided that it was a smart idea to let these fresh faced newbies call the shots, including handing them the warrants of execution, on this search. Thankfully the Preternatural branch refused to change and follow suit. Since most of it was backed by MACUSA funding and education, they weren’t about to allow newbies to lead. Unfortunately for Harry and Edward, their badges were for both departments in the program, allowing the normal Federal Marshal program to tie them up in red tape and force them to follow the newbies who currently held the warrants.

Brilliant. 

Some of the old school Marshals made the governments nervous. It didn’t help that almost all of them were glorified assassins and vigilantes. But what the government didn’t realize was that people like Harry and Edward and the grandfathered Marshals were vastly important unless they wanted to dent the American population. Edward thought that was a plus in the end. 

Harry always said to let them fall on their faces, and then they’d come crying to them. Edward was usually very patient, but considering they were dealing with the Mother of all Darkness, and the Harlequin... There wasn’t time for patience. Harry did enjoy the whole ‘I told you so’ whenever he got the chance, and he knew he would this time too. 

“Where are they sending you?” Harry asked. 

Edward scowled. “Houston and you to Tacoma. Interesting how we are being sent to completely opposite sides.” 

“You think there could be a mole in the Federal Marshal program?” 

“You should always suspect there’s a mole in everything, Little Raven,” he said in that teacher-lecture tone that made Harry smile. 

“I don’t always suspect, Professor Lover, because I trust no one but us in the first place.” 

Edward grinned. “Now you’re acing my class.” 

“As I always do. I’m a good student,” Harry teased with a bounce. “Besides, Tacoma means Alex could be in town. I can always hit him up.” 

“What about the Chang Cho Chun? I’ve gathered quite the intel on her from Domino and the others.” 

“If she’s too feisty I can just call every one of her tigers to me. I’ll humiliate her.” 

“You could,” said Edward thoughtfully. “If anything, meat shields are a necessity. I’ll give Bernardo a call, and maybe see if I can route Peter to you if I can’t get a hold of Bernardo.” 

“Do I get a reward for being such a good student?” 

Edward grinned coolly. “I think you’ve earned all the rewards this teacher has to offer.” 

“Nuh uh,” said Harry pushing off the hard bed and right into Edward. 

“You think so?” 

“I know so, and this student wishes to be bad for a while.” 

“Needy, Little Raven.” 

“As if any of us are different.” It never failed that every time they were drawn together, Harry would get sucked under. His grip was strong, and it made his body hum. Edward’s mouth took full control, crushing upon Harry’s lips in a way that cast a spell over him. It had not been easy to find time away from the other Marshals. It was like someone was on them at all times. It made feeding the ardeur difficult, not to mention Edward needed all the energy he could get. But now with them leaving to separate parts of the map, Harry could take advantage or was that Edward taking advantage? He did love to control things. 

oOo

Flying commercial was the worst, and it was made especially bad when Harry couldn’t use his usual tips and tricks to keep Muggle hands off his possessions. It wasn’t like all the Marshals were going to the same place. But there were a couple that were heading to Tacoma, and too many nearby for him to fool the mediocre security. At least Edward and he were leaving from the same terminal about the same time and he was able to say goodbye at the airport, not the hotel.

First was the disbelief that Harry could possibly be over twenty years old, and even more disbelief that he was a Federal Marshal with all the paperwork needed. He would have much preferred Jean-Claude’s private jet. 

He spent his time going over St. Louis paperwork, and doing his best to drown out the noise with some headphones, hoping that easy to listen to music would help to distract him. Edward wouldn’t approve, but he was sure that if he absolutely had to he could pop out of the plane. Right now, he needed the distraction more than spatial awareness. If not, he might kill the newbie Federal Marshals on the flight with him. Edward was on a flight to Houston. 

It wasn’t as if they had gotten anywhere. Mostly they were chasing after the Harlequin, and picking up their scraps. Harry had no doubt that when they really touched down it would be hell from the word go. Right now, they were playing a game with them. 

Maybe Edward was right and they were trying to separate them. The only thing that would separate Harry and Edward was if they were ordered to go in opposite directions. Harry was not a weak Marshal. He was a powerhouse on his own because of his unpredictability, but you combine that with Edward and they were almost invincible. Get one of Harry’s men with the two of them, like Micah or Jean-Claude, and the Harlequin were not that stupid. The Mother of Darkness had tried once before with all of them together, and even using Morte d’Amour, Belle Morte, and the Master of Beasts to attack them at the same time couldn’t defeat Harry and his men. It was a good thing that Jean-Claude had managed to get an all out agreement from the American Masters for Harry and Edward to traipse into territories when it was for official Federal Marshal purposes. Even if the Marshal system allowed them to do so by use of their badge. It was still a courtesy. One that the Masters appreciated Jean-Claude giving them. Tacoma and Seattle did not have a set Master of the City. They did have the largest and only Red Weretiger Clan however, but no one knew about it. At least no one knew until the latest one dropped. 

Weretigers were the rarest amongst lycanthropes, and the different colors they possessed made them even more rare and exclusive. Wolves and Rats were the most abundant with the Hyenas coming in at third, but gaining speed quickly across the US much to Rafael’s dismay. The cat strains were oftentimes harder to catch.

Narcissus had been trying to get Harry to take his Hyena strain. Narcissus figured that being Asher’s animal to call wasn’t enough and he wanted closer ties to Harry and Jean-Claude. The Oba knew Harry was gaining ties to various were-species and wanted hyenas to be included. For now he’s managed to hold them off on that decision what with the Mother of Darkness playing hopscotch across the states. Rafael didn’t want Harry that close to the hyenas as it would only give Narcissus more leverage in his power play. Harry personally didn’t want to be that close outside of Socrates and Ares, who were the only ones that Harry truly liked. So Harry, silently, backed every effort Rafael and the rats did against hyenas gaining more power. 

“Harry? Harry?” A hand pulled his earphones off. It was disturbing how these people liked to invade personal space. It was always Harry’s and never Edward’s. 

“Do that again and lose your hand. Can’t you see I’m busy?” Harry looked at the Federal Marshal who sat himself in the empty seat next to him. 

“Who the fuck even does paperwork on a flight?” The male asked with a laugh.

“An adult.” Harry closed the bulging folder. He wasn’t about to allow a stranger to even glance at Jean-Claude’s daytime work. Harry had been looking over plans for a new joint venture between JC Corp and Black Inc, the company that Draco and Hermione helped him transfer all of the American Black properties and investments into. It gave him the opportunity to continue growing the Black family investments that would eventually be given to Teddy as his inheritance. They were looking at building a restaurant for the Riverfront. Lunatic Cafe was great, but a cafe could only go so far. Jean-Claude wanted fancy, Harry wanted a more family oriented vibe so that everyone could come and eat. So they were working on meeting somewhere in the middle. 

“Like you’re an adult. Dude, you’re what? Eighteen?”

Harry hated these insinuations. First off, being an eighteen year old normal Federal Marshal was impossible. Preternatural? Maybe if they had the right credentials and connections, like Peter. But it was extremely rare. He was also grandfathered in under the law, which meant he was one of the first who became a Federal Marshal when the whole thing was set up. It seemed that logic was escaping the newbies. “I’m twenty-nine and the top Preternatural Federal Marshal in the US. Grandfathered in to the Federal Marshals. Means I was one of the first, despite how young I look.”

The man, boy or whatever he was, blinked at him. He couldn’t be older than twenty-two or three. Which was the youngest someone could graduate from the program. His hair was that typical college boy style, and looked to be dyed blond because it was brassy and yellowish with the roots peaking out. Harry would suspect that enemies loved him. He’s probably never even shot his gun before. “Is it true you’re married to three people? How is that legal? Are you a Mormon? I bet your wives are hot.” 

Harry frowned at the male. “I see they don’t teach manners to the new Marshals. It’s also on record with the Federal Marshal service that I’m married to three men, Federal Marshal Ted Forrester, Coalition Leader Micah Callahan, and Master of the City Jean-Claude. It’s legal because of the US government’s agreement with MACUSA. As someone who went through classroom teaching to become a Federal Marshal you should be aware, at least minimally, of who MACUSA are.”

“How are you able to be a Federal Marshal when you’re married to a vampire and lycanthrope? Isn’t that a conflict of interest?”

“How are regular cops able to be married to humans, is that a conflict of interest?” Harry asked back. He was really getting tired of these questions. “I’m sure while you were on the force you dated humans, did that create a conflict for you?”

“Oh, I was never active duty!” The man smiled. “I went straight from the academy into the one year, fast track Federal Marshal program. It was like going from a Masters to a PhD program; except it was only one extra year since I went through the academy with good grades. So easy! All I had to do was pass the entrance exams.”

Harry looked at the man in horror. “You’ve never been anywhere but the classroom?”

“Nope, this is my first assignment. It’s going to be easy. I don’t see why you and the older Marshals threw such a fuss earlier at us leading this one. We all need experience leading or no one will ever call us in.”

“There’s a difference between gaining experience and dying.”

“What are you on about?”

“Nothing. Leave me to my paperwork. I need to finish this by the time we land.” “ _ Micah?” _

_ “Baby?” _

_ “Tell Jean to go with plan B. Also, these newbies are going to get themselves killed.” _

_ “Want me to order flowers for the families?” _

_ “No point Alpha. More will take their place. They’re good fodder if nothing else.” _

He didn’t have to be a Necromancer to see that man’s life expectancy, and he called Harry young? At least Peter knew exactly what he was doing, no classroom needed, though he was going to school in the fall for it. It did not take the place of his practical experience which was just as important. He knew the score. He knew the dangers. Harry would so not trust this man with guarding a pet let alone a person and killing the ones responsible. Sheesh. 

It’d been a while since Harry was disgusted by the government and their activities. But, in the end this would prove them right. So maybe that was a good thing. But Harry hated it when lives went to waste. It was one thing to die for what you believed in, go out fighting, and all of that. But to die so stupid and all because the government slapped their behinds right out of the classroom and onto an open battlefield? 

_ “Ah, the Justice System. I can smell the rich bureaucracy from here.”  _

_ “Whoa there, a bit on the Edward side,”  _ Micah laughed. 

_ “He isn’t wrong, Alpha.”  _

_ “No, he’s not, but haha, I’m used to Baby being sweeter. So I guess when you’re in Federal Marshal mode you’re not so sweet.”  _

_ “He’s still a peach, Alpha. He just takes insult to dying stupid while I find amusement in dying stupid.”  _

Harry blushed when Edward called him a literal peach. He’d never used that before. Harry had noticed the man’s tone of voice often got a bit softer when he spoke to them in private. Of course, out in the open not a chance. Harry was sure that was natural rather than something he was training himself to do. All of them had taken vows to each other to always be themselves, even if it was flawed, unsavory, and unpleasant. They wanted each other for each other. Not for a facade. Both of them could feel and hear Micah rolling around giggling in their heads, and it comforted him as he smiled, turned up a Beatles song, and brought the paperwork back up to his eyes to drown out all the macho bullshit. 

It was 2009, there was no need for that rubbish here any longer. 

The Pacific Northwest was beautiful from the skies, Harry noted. He’d gotten lucky with the window seat, and so he could see the mass of land down below. They had flown past a large mountain range and the area was filled with trees. The plane circled over a large body of water before coming back into land. North of the airport there were a lot of tall buildings, and Harry knew that it was a very high tech sort of place. That must be Seattle with the famous Space Needle that Teddy bugged him about on the phone once he learned where Harry was headed. If Harry remembered the map correctly, Tacoma was to the south.

The two cities were deemed neutral on the Preternatural front due to the lack of leaders, not counting the Red Tiger Clan. The tiger clan didn’t mix with anyone, and if they did it was because someone was going to die. Usually on the other side. But they were smart enough to stay out of the eyes of the public. 

The neutral zones seemed to be decided based on where they blended in better. Some chose places like Washington where it was close to Canada, Hawaii as an island, and a few others that Harry wasn’t sure right off the top of his head. According to the Preternatural world, and not the human world, Canada was considered part of the US when it came to migrating. Most of it and Alaska was neutral territory. 

But Alaska had its own issues. It didn’t matter if you were a lycanthrope or human. It was hunting season all year round up there from what Jean-Claude had told him; plus the opportunities were few and far between. There was no point unless one was really bold in their hide and seek endeavors. 

Harry waited for the crowd to disperse before rising and grabbing his bag, and slowly making his way at the end of the line. He was not looking forward to this on his own. Of course, he could take care of himself just fine. But, he had to admit, Edward had been an absolutely great buffer. Not counting the newbies, the more advanced Marshals, even normal ones, were often weary about pissing Edward off. 

It helped that more and more he was showing them who Ted Forrester really was, and it was made even more horrifying to them when he switched persona’s at the drop of a hat. Most cops and Marshals could boast a good amount of instincts based on the first meeting. Judgmental, but that was the gig. No one could quite pinpoint Edward on the first meeting or the second. 

Edward admitted that Harry was the only one who had ever pointed him out for what he was the moment they spoke. Harry did have a hunch for those kinds of things after all.

The first thing Harry noticed was the temperature. Ohio had been muggy and St. Louis usually got worse in August. Here it was a good seventy degrees, give or take, and the skies were only partially clouded. There was a light wind, but it really was rather pleasant for an area known for its rain year around. 

On the ground they were met with a Federal Marshal Raborn, and his boss, the big cheese over the normal Federal Marshal services in Washington, Rita Clark. A tastefully dressed woman who looked comfortable in her own skin, which was sadly rare with the women law enforcement. They all tried too hard to the point they looked like they were worn ragged. She was a woman with a few laugh lines, and her eyes were more kind than he expected. Not that he was judging on first instance, but he thought that she was friendly. Tall enough that she looked almost even with Raborn who was tall, and getting slightly round in the middle and lower bottom. It must be the desk part of the job. Zerbrowski had told him that a desk job typically ended in weight gain and drinking issues. Harry couldn’t help but think about Dolph when he said it even if he hadn’t meant to. 

He addressed everyone as a collective, and it was obvious from the way he stood that he did not approve of Federal Marshal Clark one single bit. His eyes kept flickering at her and only the turning down of his lips could tell you that he didn’t like her running any show above him. 

Misogynist. His favorite. 

“Great,” he muttered softly out loud. 

“You noticed it too?” asked a pretty black woman beside him. She had deep dark eyes, and her hair was in a strict bun. 

“Misogynistic? I’m betting homophobic too,” he muttered darkly. 

She laughed quietly. “Yeah, I’ve worked with him some. He really likes wearing the pants.” 

“Imagine if he wasn’t wearing pants?” Harry grinned, and she snorted. 

“Funny, but nightmare inducing.” 

“Still funny. Harry Potter-Black.” He held out his hand. 

“Laila Karlton,” she shook it. She was much taller than him. He could see the professionalism in her demeanor, but her hands were soft, which meant she was untrained. New? Dammit. “Everyone knows who you are.” 

“Yay me. You’d think that means they know the updated information in my file. Not that the kid on the plane seemed to know.” 

“Not all who go through the courses actually complete all assigned and supplementary readings. All you need to do is pass the tests.” She shrugged. 

“Bloody fucking hell.” Harry whispered. Just what he needed. Newbies, and no guarantee they actually learned anything in their courses. “Let me guess, Google was the teacher?” 

“Right in one.” 

_ “If Peter ever talks about Google again, I'll make everyone hold out on him, including Nathaniel, for a month. I’ll make it a Pard order.”  _ Harry scowled in his head causing Micah to laugh. 

_ “Good idea, Baby.” _

_ “More untrained… this should be fun, and the sad thing? I like this woman. I’ll have to try and keep her alive.”  _

_ “Don’t worry about her. Worry about yourself, Little Raven. At least until I get there. I’m working magic.”  _

_ “Ooh, Gardien is working his mojo. Pity we can’t be there to watch.”  _

_ “Oui, what a pleasant tone of voices to awaken too…”  _ Jean-Claude purred causing Harry’s skin to become warmer, and tingles began to erupt _. “Good morning, husbands.”  _

_ “I’m right next to you,”  _ Micah laughed. 

_ “Bad time to be sending those vibes, Toy. Let us get to our motel first.”  _

_ “Motel, mon Tueur d’Ombre. If only you would allow me…”  _

_ “Good enough.”  _

_ “Hmph, but I must take what I can get, mon Chaton. All together even if it is in our heads. Our two have been gone for much too long.”  _

_ “We need men on Little Raven, stat.”  _

_ “I have asked Rafael to pick them out. He’s better at it than me,”  _ said Micah. 

_ “They should be there not long from now. A few have been tailing Jake and his men, but we can do better than that,” said Jean-Claude.  _

_ “Oh?”  _

_ “You shall see. I’ll leave it for a surprise.”  _

_ “Oh no.”  _

_ “What is with that? You do not like my surprises?”  _

_ “No.” _ Harry and Edward said at the same time. 

Micah burst out laughing, and it was to the point that Harry didn’t hear a word that Raborn or anyone else said. But he did manage to get his luggage, including weapons. 

_ “I’ve also managed to procure you a vehicle.”  _

_ “Big?”  _

_ “More than enough, mon Amour.”  _

Most of the Marshals were going in two vehicles, and so Harry was very happy to see the keys and all the things needed for his rental at the counter. It had full insurance coverage, including a little extra. It was a black tinted Cadillac Escalade. Harry wished it had been a normal black SUV, but whatever. He’d given his last Escalade away to Travis and Noel. Least it wasn’t white. He’d have opted out otherwise. 

Laila whistled when she saw Harry opening the back of the Escalade. “I know that’s not on the budget of the services.” 

“No way,” said Harry. “Husbands can be indulgent.” 

“I wish I could agree or disagree, but I can’t. Pity, I have to go with Sarah and Newman.” She sighed. 

“You’re free to ride with me-?” 

“I already said yes.” 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We’re already working for them. You don’t have to please everyone, Ms. Karlton,” he said politely. 

“Yeah, I wish it was that simple. Maybe next time.” She headed off, and Harry sighed and shook his head. 

What was so wrong about putting the power in your hands? Being a Yes ma’am, No ma’am kind of person was tiring. He hoped that he and his men managed to teach Teddy that saying yes wasn’t always the best idea. Harry was still struggling with that part of his life after all. 

When everyone was occupied, Raborn and Clark seemed to have a heated discussion some yards away. Harry frowned when he noticed Raborn kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Once everyone had moved on, he used a few simple spells. It wasn’t perfect, but it would help. He didn’t have the time to ward everything or go too deep. But basic,  _ stay on the road, don’t kill me, anti-apparition, and anti-sensor wards _ were simple and easy, especially on something small like a vehicle. 

Travelodge was a very Edward type of hotel. It was white, rectangular, forgettable, and blank. It was also a room at fifty bucks a night, which was about the budget of the Marshals with so many on call for this. It was more catered to the trucker or those who drove through, but was not planning to stay. Each room had two double beds a piece. Basic everything. 

The lobby wasn’t much of a lobby, and it smelled way too much like incense causing Harry’s nose hairs to curl at the repugnant smell of artificial spice. It didn’t help that the beasts were very much aware of it. So it wasn’t only a sense of smell that he had got from the metaphysical creatures inside of him. 

There were complaints and discussions about rooms. When Harry had been with Edward it’d been fine. No one successfully split them up, but now that Harry was on his own, they were trying to put him in a room with one of the newbies. 

No thanks. 

He had said he could pay for his own room without any problems but everyone had ignored him. It seemed like if he didn’t start doing some magic misdirection spells he would get stuck with someone in the room with him. Not something he wanted in case he had to run off and feed the ardeur.

Harry would later blame his irritation because he almost yelped when something hot pushed up against his back and an arm dropped over his shoulder. “How about rooming with me?” And Harry turned his head with wide eyes to see Peter standing against him with a room card in his hand. 

“Peter!” Of course, Harry knew Peter was coming, but he hadn’t expected him to get here this quickly. Peter stood very close to Harry, and it took him backing up slightly to see that he was wearing black cargo trousers and a black long sleeve turtleneck. His hair was pinned back in a low tail with only a couple of flyaways to shape his jaw. His belt was filled with all kinds of goodies that had been hidden. All except for the Glock, pager, and a knife sheath. 

“Draco?” Harry guessed. 

Peter glared. “Do you know what I had to go through to get here?” 

“How long did you lose your cookies?” Harry winced, knowing he’d taken an emergency port-key. 

“Pot roast actually, leftovers, and I assure you it did not come back up the way it went down,” said Peter. His face was slack, and his eyes devoid of all emotion. 

“Who’s that?” Both looked over at the interruption. Raborn was making his way over from the counter. 

Peter was already shifting to be eye-level with Raborn though eye-level was a stretch. Peter was pretty tall. “Peter Forrester. I was just saying to Marshal Potter-Black that he can room with me. I got in earlier and have a room already. That should help with numbers, yah?” Harry did his best not to blink in shock at the name Peter gave. He didn’t realise that Peter planned to use Edward’s last name on his official Marshal paperwork. 

“Nice of you to offer, but this is Federal Marshal business. Tell your friend to go home Potter-Black.”

“Actually, I’m a new Preternatural Federal Marshal. Was just assigned to this case and was informed that I was to report to Marshal Potter-Black for on the job training.” Peter gave a neutral smile as he flashed his shiny new badge. 

“On the job training?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep, I have the paperwork in the room. Says I’m to stick with you for the whole investigation. Where you go, I go.”

“Bradley got that through fast,” said Harry. 

“You know how he is,” said Peter. 

That’s true he knew how Bradley Bradford was, but Peter didn’t. He barely knew Bradley. Sure he saw the agent whenever he popped by the house and from small interactions at the wedding and reception orgy, but they didn’t ever interact much. Not that Harry would say that aloud. Harry then turned on a charming megawatt smile. “Well, that’s great. See? All sorted out.” 

“Hold it, we can’t be training anyone at a time like this!” Raborn growled. 

“You don’t have any say in the Preternatural Marshal Services, Marshal Raborn,” said Harry before Peter could say anything. “If you have an issue, take it up with Director Bradley Bradford. Not us. We take our orders from him after all. Besides, it’s me who is training him. No way in hell would I or anyone else trust him with a normal Federal Marshal, and with that said - let’s go, Peter!” He winked at the watching Laila Karlton as he veered around the angry man in charge. It was three months ago when Bradley made the switch. It’d been MACUSA who had asked it of him. The success of his FBI division, and his even temperament had made him the number one candidate. Also, Harry might have helped grease the wheels. After what happened in Atlanta, MACUSA managed to get control of a large portion of the Preternatural branch of the Federal Marshal services. Bradford was first pick, and with an increase in salary and a choice about where he wanted to go and even when, Bradley happily made the switch. He was still liaising with the FBI who could not find a better replacement at this time. 

Harry had turned down the job. _ Again _ . But word had it that Anita Blake was being looked at now, which meant she would no longer be a Marshal, but an agent. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about that if it happened. Who knew? 

“Also, it should be noted that MACUSA expedited everything,” Peter whispered as they headed back outside. “Ted gave the Aurors a call, and when they found out that you were on the ground without proper backup, I was sent in. MACUSA and Bradford had to pull a few strings to finish all of my paperwork. They were not too happy that the non-magical Marshal Service pulled you two apart.” 

“That makes more sense because in the magical world you reach maturity when you’ve graduated at seventeen or eighteen. You can even drink so long as it’s the magical world and not the non-magical. MACUSA knows most of what we’re chasing.” They didn’t know about the Harlequin, but they knew about the Mother of Darkness. “Just whatever you do, do not say the clown name out loud while here. Merlin knows what’s listening.” He hated being even slightly nervous about saying a name. But this was one exception he would make. 

“You won’t be hearing it from me. Besides, can’t fuck you in a room full of people.” 

“Edward would disagree,” Harry quipped. “Pretty sure you did too during the wedding party.” 

“I’m not Ted,” Peter laughed. “And this isn’t your wedding party where everyone was fucking everyone.” 

“No, but the way I see it, Peter. You are as good as right now. Merlin, the greenhorns in the company right now. It’s startling.” 

“I may have heard something about that from Micah just before I left,” said Peter. “So, do you trust me to have your back?” he asked as they stopped just outside their room. It was upstairs on the catwalk-like balcony, at the very end. Easy in and easy out. 

Harry pushed Peter into the door, and graced him with a delicious kiss. “I trust you to have my back  _ and _ my ass, Peter.” 

Peter grinned. “Good because that was the plan.”

“Only thing that bothers me right now is the fact that I can’t ward our room because of the normal Marshals,” he scowled. “So we have to improvise.” As the door was opened, Harry took a cursory look around the basic room. 

“Improvise?” 

“Bed by the window,” Harry waved his hand, causing the one that was going to be unused to go sliding to the window. 

Before Peter could shout that there was a desk, the desk floated up and landed on top of it. “Ah, I see,” said Peter. 

“Give us time if they were to get through the window,” said Harry. “Edward and I have been doing this for a week straight. It came in handy in Dayton.” 

“How so?” 

“A drug addict tried to get in through the window,” said Harry. 

“Are they alive?” 

Harry only smiled. “No idea what she’s gotten herself into since then.” 

Peter laughed. “Marshals sure know how to pick them. Jean-Claude wasn’t happy. He wanted to rent us some castle looking thing. He was lamenting.” 

“Lamenting. I can see that. Oh, and you are to never - ever use Google again for our work,” said Harry going from cheerful to stern. “If you do, you will be punished.” 

“You would punish me?” Peter tried to give him that chocolate eyed puppy stare, but Harry raised up on his toes and kissed his chin. 

“I’d rather you horny as hell for a month than dead.” 

“You wouldn’t!” He mock cried out. Harry smiled sweetly. “Shit, you would, and Ted would make everyone go through with it,” said Peter. “Even Nathaniel.” 

Harry gripped Peter by the shirt and tugged him down so that they were nose to nose. He always had to tug the men down to get closer to them. “Oh yeah, and that’s because we love you, Peter, and no way are you going to get training from Google. Just watch each of these Marshals die. That’ll be enough.” 

“How about we don’t and simply fuck?” Peter suggested pushing right into Harry. His eyes blazed with a kind of sexual fire. Peter’s sexuality had been unlocked, and his exploration was knee deep. 

Harry became flushed, and it trailed down and all around him. It was like his body had become a radiator, and his breaths became more labored and a bit shallow. Peter’s arms looped around him. He was slim and yet toned, small wiry muscles moved their way up and down his arms and chest. He had good definition, but then he should if he was working out with the wererats every other afternoon beneath the Circus. 

Harry had a home gym, but the one beneath the Circus was massive, and the guards on duty often trained there when they were on break. Always training, and never giving an inch. 

“I’m not feeding the ardeur. Not yet,” Harry moaned as he pushed Peter down on the bed and crawled on top of him. “Is this okay-?” He always made it a point to ask about getting on top of him before doing it. 

Peter’s response was to pull him down, his tongue diving in and out of Harry’s mouth as his palms ran the length of his body to settle on Harry’s ass. Everyone’s favorite body part. “You, Micah, and Nathaniel are allowed on top of me all you want,” he groaned as his fingers kneaded and squeezed. “I think you need to have less clothes.” 

“How about you, instead?” Harry waved his hand, and Peter groaned when he became naked, and Harry was still clothed. 

“Not fair!” But then Harry began to grind, rolling his hips and body across Peter’s instant erection. The great thing about having a young lover was how quick they were to get hard. Harry had never had a problem before, but just thinking about sex could turn Peter on. “Oh God! No!” Peter hissed as he fell back, his hands clutching Harry’s waist as he moved in a slow rolling motion. 

He loved teasing his men. It was almost better than the sex, to see their faces, and watch them. It was Harry’s own version of control, to make them look like Peter was looking and feeling right now. “I’ve been cooped up with idiots for hours. I want to have fun,” Harry half growled as he dipped down and ran his tongue along Peter’s chest to suck and work his nipples. Working across the flesh and down his stomach. He ever so slowly let the magic get rid of one article of clothing at a time until the two of them were both naked with Harry only wearing a red g-string. 

Peter’s face was bright red with arousal. His eyes could not hide the desire as he raked his eyes up and down Harry’s body. His palm teasing at Harry’s own erection. Using some magic, Harry coated his hands in lubrication and then he slathered Peter’s cock and his own entrance. 

Peter took him by the hips and turned him so that he had access to Harry’s ass. His fingers worked Harry who rocked back and forth on the fingers as he stroked and teased Peter until his balls began to swell. 

“Ngh… fuck!” Harry licked and teased at the head of Peter’s cock while using his hand to add a bit of friction. “Fuck me, please!” 

“Ooh, you said please.” Harry teased as he pulled up and then shifted around. He teased Peter some more, making him groan and bring his hips up. He was begging Harry who ground into his cock with his ass. Harry pressed back, slowly sliding onto Peter’s cock, sending Peter moaning as he watched Harry move on top of him in only a strip of red. If it wasn’t for the magic to keep the bed from squeaking and making noise everyone would have heard it or Peter because Harry knew how to make Peter go higher than he intended. He could make him lose control, and with every grind that thrummed across his nerves, Peter’s resistance soon turned thready and he couldn’t stand being stationary. He wanted to own Harry, and so he rolled them and then slammed, making Harry gasp as his back arched as Peter dived in. He dived hard, and Harry’s mouth found the pulse in this throat and began to suck as hard as Peter fucked him. He could taste and feel his heart right there on the edge, and his leopard rose up metaphysically and began to purr and rumble through Peter making him cry out as something in him responded to the call. Power and energy flooded the room, and it was not the ardeur. Harry gripped Peter by the hair, his own growls coming out in short quick pants.

Peter had become a fine lover, between Nathaniel, Ares, Micah, and him. He could give a lot of lovely men a run for their money. He could deliver and deliver well, and their orgasms were brought out multiple times. The metaphysical was just as turned on and sexual as the physical aspects, and combing both together drew the best and worst out of both of them. 

He held in his ardeur until Peter began to cum and then he unleashed it, sucking Peter down as they rolled again and Harry ended up on top. Completely in control, still riding and fucking him. He slipped across Peter’s sweaty chest, and ran his tongue down the salt as Peter rode the ardeur to its end. 

“Oh motherfucker…” Peter gasped out when the hot air current began to simmer. “Y-you’ve never done that before to me…” 

Harry moaned, his body tingled and the satisfaction high as he rubbed his nose across Peter. “Taking your lust at the end of your orgasm feeds me more, and at the same time takes less from you. I’m still learning, but control is the one thing I’ve managed to get hold of,” Harry softly kissed Peter who squeezed him tight, all the while shaking from the aftershocks of the ardeur touched orgasm. 

“You tortured me.” Peter groaned. 

“Yep.” Harry ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, taking the band out and pressing a kiss to the side of his temple. 

Peter nuzzled into him, clutching him tight. Peter was a cuddler when you got right down to it. He wanted to be held, and Harry so loved snuggling his boys. Peter was one of those men who accidentally fell into the category of boyfriend. It was the same with Micah. One minute he wasn’t there, and the next poof, there he was. He was proud of Peter, and he guessed that he was proud of himself.


	4. Chapter Four

It was just before dawn that the body dropped, and while a lot of the greenhorn normal Federal Marshals flinched or even looked ill, Peter simply gazed at the bisected body part with a blank and yet keen interest. 

_ Just like in the other cities _ , Harry thought. The main piece of the body lay on the ground. He was on his back in the middle of a smooth grassy field. It was almost dawn, but not quite. The world had a gray sheen to it that would probably afford Jean-Claude the ability to walk around for a few more moments before having to seek shelter. 

They were standing in the middle of a softball field. Peter at his side, and they were the only two Marshals standing in the middle of the scattered body parts of the weretiger. The other Marshals were talking to the local police. Good for them. If they did it, then Harry wouldn’t have to. 

Surprisingly, Peter had a lot of good insights for his first real foray into a crime scene, and he was chill and cool as a cucumber. It’d earned him some credibility with the other Marshals, but at the same time also made them jealous, especially the ones a bit older than him. 

Harry only ever spoke or interfered when one of them said something stupid, and he would have no choice but to go into teacher mode. Honestly, what was the Federal Marshal Unit thinking? 

“Heart is gone,” said Harry. “Just like all the others, they’ve taken it. Likely a proof of kill.” 

“Why not the head?” Peter asked. “I mean, you can grab a heart anywhere, and there’s no identification.” 

“Scent maybe?” Harry couldn’t be too sure, but it was a good question. “Or it’s something they’ve done.” It wasn’t like they didn’t know who was killing these weretigers. “What I don’t understand,” Harry shuffled closer so that they went unheard. “We have the gold tigers,” he breathed as Peter tilted his head down to listen. “We’ve made it public on purpose. Why are they still doing this?” 

“Maybe you missed one?” Peter wondered. “Or maybe they’re trying to draw attention. Get you out of your comfort zone. Seemed to have gotten you away from Ted.” He wasn’t wrong. And then Peter had a thought. “Or maybe they don’t know to stop.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What if they weren’t told to stop by her?” Peter asked, keeping his voice low. 

“You mean, she’s mad enough and hasn’t bothered to tell them to stop this when we clearly have the golden tigers. So they’ll keep doing it because of an order.” 

“Would they do that?” 

Harry thought about it. It was a wild hunt. In a way, the Harlequin were much like Death Eaters, and they never stopped. “No, they wouldn’t stop. Especially if they were sycophants.” 

“Good thing I’m studied up on big words.” 

“Better not be Google,” Harry threatened, and Peter blocked his mouth with his hand to keep from having a snicker noticed. “You know, it wouldn’t even matter if we could tell them what we know.” 

Peter nodded. “It would sound like fiction gone wrong. They’re wearing cloaks, gloves, and hoods that cover their hair and face. The outfits that keep them hidden from the other of these clowns help them not leave evidence behind.” 

“In other words we know everything, and yet we know nothing.” That’s what it amounted to. Apart from Raborn, only Tilford was a senior agent and Harry used that term loosely. Tilford was an agent who had been stationed in the pacific northwest for the last three years. 

He hadn’t been in Ohio and then before that Alabama. Only two of the greenhorn Marshals had made it with Harry since this area had their own. The rest had been sent with Edward, so that was a relief, but also not a relief at the same time. Harry had to get to know a new group of morons. Peter and Harry were the only Preternatural Marshals on the ground, the rest were normal everyday Marshals. Most of the others had pointed in Harry and Edward’s direction when all this started dropping. Most Marshals said no, having remembered what happened in Atlanta when no one listened to him. Even Finnegan had pointed them in Harry’s direction. 

The kid that had been annoying on the plane looked a bit on the green side as Harry knelt down and poked at the parts. “There’s really nothing for me to do here. What can I say? It’s a professional slaughter.” 

“Can you tell if the weretiger had been Alpha?” Peter asked. 

Harry shook his head. “No. He’s a survivor of an attack, not ‘pureblooded’ which is subjective.” He sighed and stood. “Edward… Ted,” he corrected softly, “Is still pissed that they didn’t do enough. He thinks we could have stopped it completely had we been there.” 

“Ted would think that. He never did like leaving things in others hands.” 

“It wasn’t Harlan’s fault, and dare I say it? It wasn’t Olaf’s fault either.” 

“If you were going to kill her what would you have done?” Peter asked. 

“I’m not sure because it would have to be something that could kill the spirit too. I personally think that it didn’t matter what we did. We could take every part of her, burn her to ash, and toss them into different bodies of water, but that doesn’t stop the defense of her mind. She can jump hosts.” Just like Voldemort. 

“Everything dies, Harry.” 

“I wish it were that simple, Peter.” Harry tapped at his thigh. He’d chosen to wear snug fitting black jeans, and a pair of two inch inclined black boots that zipped. His shirt was a soft green, form-fitting properly to his frame. It showed a bit of definition without it being glued on. His hair was the same mess, and the torc around his throat gleamed. The H looking brighter against the soft green he wore. He had his badge around his neck like a necklace so that no one stopped him. “I know death better than about anyone except Ted. It’s a peculiar thing. It can’t keep everyone down, and definitely not this Mother of Darkness. It’s like Voldemort supped up.” He shook his head. 

“What about the other side of the clowns?” Peter asked. “They’re hunting them.” 

“Yeah, but they’re behind us,” said Harry. “I’ve been on the ground running since we were called. I’m sure Teddy is getting fed up.” 

“He’s worried,” Peter admitted. “But Micah and Jean-Claude are good at distraction.” 

“And then we have baby Alyse!” Harry said, and for the first time since Peter got here, he really smiled. 

“Yeah, whiny thing,” Peter grumbled. “How could something so little squall so loud that it even bleeds through your sound dampeners?” 

Harry snickered. “Perseverance?” Baby Alyse was born a few days before Harry and Edward had been called away to Dayton, and she was as cute as a button. Draco and Asher hadn’t been the only ones in the house to take care of baby Alyse. It took a village after all. She looked like Draco and currently had pale blue eyes. Her hair color was undetermined at this point as it was baby fine. Harry secretly hoped she got Asher’s golden hair and developed Draco’s ice blue eyes. She looked like a Malfoy, and Lucius and Narcissa had never been so happy. Harry was surprised that Lucius hadn’t made a comment about her being a girl instead of the typical boy that most Purebloods preferred. Instead, the former Death Eater had crumbled when Asher brought her in. Yep, the baby had wrapped him around her finger. 

“Is that what you call it?”

It might seem disturbing talking about this over a bisected body, but Harry learned long ago that if you dwelled on the negative too long it would eat you alive and ruin your life. Edward and Harry’s goal would be to make sure that Peter always had a choice. 

“What do you see, Peter?” Harry asked, switching gears. 

“This body was sliced, neat, very few cuts. It was also efficient,” said Peter crouching down, and careful so as not to overbalance himself. 

“So why tear the body into pieces?” Harry asked. 

“Because they wanted to do it, and were strong enough?” Peter tried. 

“Maybe. But I don’t think so. Not this time,” said Harry. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think they wanted the bodies to match the others Ted and I have been chasing. At least superficially. They hoped the police would think it was the same killers.” 

“It’s not,” said Peter in realization. “It’s a group of them, we can use that for leverage with these Marshals. Everyone still thinks it's the same guys, right?” 

“Probably, but I don’t feel like being sociable, and I don’t feel like handing them the answers,” said Harry with a cross of his arms. “I’m getting sick and tired of the disrespect. I might just let them all fall on their faces and die.” He’d been feeling a nasty stir inside of him. It was lodged deep in the pit of his stomach. It was not an often thing that Harry was angry, but right now he was feeling… unsettled. Ever since he touched down. 

“That’s not like you,” said Peter standing, and shuffling closer. His eyes showed a rare veil of concern. He had more emotions than Edward, still being young and growing. “You’re not okay.” 

Harry raked his fingers through his already messy hair. “No. I’m not alright, and typically when I’m not alright, I mimic Edward.” 

“You do it well. It’s almost not a mimic, but natural,” Peter pointed out. 

“He was my teacher,” Harry laughed, but it was empty and hollow. “And we do have a bond, so that might not be far off. But it’s more than that. It’s this whole setup, the non-magical government, and the way they’re doing things. It’s this whole fucking situation. Edward and I have always been lone rangers, you know? It’s us, and maybe -  _ maybe _ we’ll add one of our own. Not this… this big arse crowd of looky-loo Federal Marshals hoping to make it big.” He sneered as he gazed around at all the fresh faces, and it wasn’t even their faces. It was their eyes. “It’s ridiculous. I’m getting angry.” 

“Maybe it’s because these are happening to your tigers,” Peter dropped his voice to a whisper. “You’re their Master even if you don’t know them, and no matter your sexual positions you are an Alpha.” 

Harry tilted his head, and looked up at Peter. “You might not be wrong. Just tired, I want to get home. I want to see Teddy off to school. I’m tired of jaunting around wherever the idiots who know nothing want us to go.” 

“Jean-Claude made mentions that the further away you are from the Tetrumvirate the more discontented you might become,” said Peter softly. 

“He tell you that?” 

Peter stared hard at Harry. “I’m more than a pretty face.” 

And Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe you are, Peter. Aah. Anger is not a natural setting for me. I don’t know how to process it.” 

“You want to go somewhere and fuck it out?” Peter offered. 

Harry shook his head as he ran a palm over Peter’s arm. It did help calming him slightly, touching his base and those he loved and trusted. It helped take the edge off. “I better not. I fed from you last night. I can’t do it again for a few more days otherwise risk you going into a sleep coma or being too tired to watch my back.” He was still human at the end of the day. Even if he was a teenager with the hormones to back it up with a tiny strain of leopard. “Good news is I can control the ardeur. It’s the anger I feel that I’m having a hard time controlling. I never did process it well, even before all this. As a kid I had real difficulties.” It’d also led him into some trouble a time or two when his anger got the best of him. “We should focus on the crime scene before they come over here,” he grumbled. “The first body and the third that Ted and I found were savaged. They were literally torn apart. There were internal organs and guts everywhere. It was like a disorganized killer with maybe an organized partner directing or controlling him.” 

“And this is more organized?” Peter picked up. “They’re doing the kills like they’ve been told to, matching the first, but it doesn’t look like a passion right? Were the other two passionate?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It looks to me like a cold kill. I’ve seen the photographs and video of the first scenes you and Ted visited. That looked like passion.  _ As if they got off on it, _ ” said Peter, and he said that last bit very quietly. 

Harry was impressed. “Very good, Peter. You would be right.” 

“Maybe it’s not far from how I feel when I-” Peter looked around swiftly. “Anyway…” 

“It’s okay.” 

“Is it?” Peter said in a strangled voice. “Is it normal to be so normal at a scene? Or is that flat? I can’t decide. To be disappointed that our killers aren’t more…” 

“Energetic?” 

“I guess…” 

“It’s not normal, no,” said Harry and Peter flinched. “But then, are any of us normal? You, me, Ted. Ted likes watching the light leave their eyes. It’s why he’s so close up in his kills. You like the passion that goes into the kill. You’re different, but not far apart.” Peter looked at Harry, and some of the lost look began to recede. “Besides, I wouldn’t get near you if you were normal, and neither would Micah or Nathaniel. Normal tends to not accept us freaks.” 

“Don’t say that,” said Peter, frowning. “That is a forbidden word.” 

“Yeah, until I realize that it’s not as bad of a word as I thought it was. I’ve started embracing it. Embracing the freak in me because if I don’t then I’m miserable, and for what? These guys?” He jabbed his thumb behind him. “What’s the point?” 

“I’d like to kiss you right now, but that might raise eyebrows,” said Peter. 

Harry smiled sweetly. “Later, luv, you can make good on that.” 

Peter considered the bodies. “One thing we do know is that they’ve managed to succeed in cutting you off from almost everyone. All that’s left besides me is these guys, and you’d be better off on your own.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Everyone you are metaphysically tied to is gone now. I’m not tied to you,” said Peter, and he looked almost sad at that, but his eyes stayed blank. “I have a question, if this Mother of Darkness or whatever told them to kill you, would they risk being outed to the human police?” 

Harry paused on that. “Maybe.” But then he had another idea. He wasn’t sure if it was worse or not, but it did change the parameters. “Her first idea was to take over my body. She wanted to kill me only after she realized that I was way too powerful for her to move into me.” 

“Are you as powerful out here hundreds of miles away from Jean-Claude and the rest?” 

Harry thought about it. “Yes and no. I’m more than a Necromancer. More than a human. I’m also a full blooded wizard with magic at my fingertips. I don’t know what she’s thinking. I know she hasn’t been in my dreams or my mind since she used Morte d’Amour against us. She kept failing.” 

“Is there any way that she could succeed?” 

“Not that I know of, but then I don’t know everything.” 

“I think they’re killing the tigers to keep you out here.” 

“To kidnap me?” 

“If she still wants your body, sure. Maybe she thinks she can bargain with you. You are the Master of Tigers. It’d be a hit to your pride that she’s still killing your pets even after you’ve brought out the gold to the public.” 

Harry laughed. “Pride.” He shook his head. “Ted is all about pride. He needs it. I don’t have pride. But then, someone like her would never understand what I have in me.”

“Doesn’t make her any less clever. Do you think you can sense the vamps and weres if they were nearby? Even if they are the ultimate spies?” 

“Maybe. Ever since the gold tigers, I’ve noticed my spatial awareness and the energy has sort of risen. But I can’t be one hundred percent. We’ve always been behind them, and haven’t even caught up. Might be the red tape.” 

“We need more men. You’re way too vulnerable right now,” said Peter. 

“Oi…” He did not need an eighteen year old telling him he was vulnerable. Even if he was right. He placed his hands on his hips, and tried not to pout so publicly. 

“Sorry, but it’s true,” said Peter. “I’m not going to be enough. I recognize that. I’m barely good enough.” 

“Don’t say that,” Harry chided. 

“I’m not meaning it in a self-deprecating way, Harry. I’m being honest. I’m a newbie to all of this.” 

“But you’re a natural,” he pointed out. 

“Maybe, but being a natural is nothing to being an expert. They want you, and they seem to want you badly enough to jump through all these hoops. My question is, what will they do next?” 

It was a good question. Peter had good insights, and his instincts were close to top notch. Harry thought he would be a fine Preternatural Federal Marshal, and maybe one day he’d be better than Edward, which was of course what Edward wanted. 

_ “You think so, Little Raven?”  _

_ “He’s got a natural instinct for this. I barely had to guide him. He’s making leaps that most cops we’ve seen couldn’t possibly do.”  _

_ “Good. I’m pulling Bobby Lee from Jake. He’s who I want on the ground running.”  _

_ “And the team built up around him.”  _

_ “Exactly.”  _

_ “Send me a tiger. In case I need them.”  _

_ “Domino would love to stretch his new claws,”  _ Jean-Claude pointed out. 

Harry bit back a smile. The Federal Marshals were moving now and would soon be joining Peter and Harry around the body. 

Domino, along with Damian, had both gained an extraordinary amount of power last month. Harry had used Madam Butterfly’s abilities coupled with his own to tear one of the Harlequin’s weretigers from her master. At the time, he’d been channeling with Domino hooked to him, and it resulted in all of Jade’s lifeforce going into him. It granted him a lot of new power that he was still training to control. 

And then there was Damian. Harry had also gone after the Master who hadn’t been far enough away to escape. Between the two of them Damian absorbed the vampire powers, and now he was the equivalent of a young master vampire. 

It was rare enough that Harry had a vampire servant, but it was revolutionary that Damian, who was well over a thousand and could never possibly be any stronger than he was, could elevate to master. 

For now they’d kept this quiet due to Damian’s former master and those on the Council barring Traveler and Baltasar. If they knew, then there would be more hell to pay. It was a constant game of balancing. What did you do with all this power and information? How did you wield it right without gaining the attention of something that could potentially be equally as bad as the Mother of Darkness? Fighting one was doable, fighting more than one would be a nightmare. It was why Harry wasn’t utilising Damian right now. 

There was a saying about what could happen when you got way too many powerhouses in one place at the same time. It was akin to a nuclear bomb, and the blowback could be worse.  _ There was no good and evil only power and those too weak to seek it _ , Harry hummed in thought. But seeking it and gaining it were two different things. Power had to be played with responsibly. Like Edward’s flamethrower. 

oOo

It was amusing how frustrated the regular Marshals tended to get with the Preternatural branch as they were considered lone rangers and lone wolves. Oftentimes, they did not work with regular Marshals because really why would they? In reality, this whole situation was kind of on the new side. 

Harry was the only one who had been called into Marshal Raborn’s office, but Peter, who by law had to stay at his side at all times while on the case, was right beside him. It was the typical nice and neat room. All boring with only the messiest of edges, and he meant the paperwork that tottered in a pile on the edge of the desk. 

Raborn’s discord might have something to do with the fact that he did not have the control over Harry that he would wish to have, and Harry had virtually ignored his existence since the start. Raborn was frustrated, and seemed more so with Harry than anything. Harry stood side by side with Peter in front of the mostly clean desk.

“There have been rumors for decades that Seattle has a weretiger clan,” he said. Previously, he’d been going on about the weretigers, and kept shooting Harry glances as if expecting him to come out with all the secrets of the preternatural world. Hah. 

Harry could have enlightened him that his area was entirely neutral, and that yes there was a tiger clan in the area, but he was not that stupid. So, Harry did what he did best, and he feigned ignorance. Raborn seemed to expect Harry to say something, but he didn’t see a point. 

Raborn’s stare intensified. Peter was carefully observing Harry and Raborn from beside him, taking in the details. He was good at that. 

“Nothing to say?” Harry shrugged carelessly at him. Raborn scowled. “There are weretigers here, Potter-Black. I know there are.” His stare turned steely, and Harry had no doubt that it might have felled one or two normal human bad guys, but vampires and weres? Harry resisted snorting. They’d just bite his face off or pluck out his eyes. 

Boy, Harry was feeling a bit on the sadistic side right now. What was going on with him? That was more important than Raborn’s bitchiness. He chose what to say, not carefully so much as carelessly because really he didn’t care. “Obviously, we have a known survivor of a weretiger attack as our victim.” 

“Men should not be acting cute,” he scowled. 

“Pardon?” Harry arched a brow. “Just because I am a man does not mean I’ll let anyone get away with being misogynistic, Marshal. I’d be careful there. I’m sure Marshal Clark wouldn’t like that.” 

Harry could sense the man’s pulse at the mere mentions of his boss. “You’d play like that?” 

“Yup. I have nothing to prove to you.” 

Peter frowned. “What is it you hope to gain, Marshal, by giving Harry the solo treatment?” 

“I know for a fact that he knows more than he’s telling about these killers.” 

“I know Harry’s good at uncovering rumors. We all know that he’s a strong influence in the Preternatural community, but he just got here, Marshal. As far as I know he’s never even been to Washington State. Have you?” Harry shook his head. 

Raborn scowled. “Are you not going to answer me? How about this then-” He opened the folder in front of him, and began tossing out photographs of body parts as if he were dealing cards. Harry continued to look at him pleasantly. “Am I amusing you?” he challenged. 

“Entirely.”

“Are there weretigers in Seattle?” he asked once more. 

Harry shrugged. “No clue.” 

“Don’t you have a preternatural branch that is local to the area?” Peter queried. “Shouldn’t they know more about the local wereanimal scene than someone who’s only been here for half a night?”

“They should, but it’s obvious that everywhere Potter-Black goes he tends to know more about the monsters than the rest of us.” 

“Maybe that’s because you’re seeing monsters and not people,” Peter said easily. “How can you understand anything if you make no effort to see fact from fiction?” 

“Don’t get smart with me kid!” 

“Then don’t ask stupid questions that you already have the answer to.” 

_ Score a point _ , Harry thought infinitely amused. 

Raborn snarled. “Whatever did this isn’t human! Nothing human could have done this!” He slammed his hand down onto the photographs. 

“I suppose Dahmer wasn’t human then,” Peter acknowledged. “Or maybe even Jack the Ripper.” 

“Jury is still out on that. Some say he was a vampire,” said Harry, unable to resist as he looked at Peter, directing his words to Peter because Raborn was an afterthought. “I personally think he was a she. Back then, most didn’t look too closely at women being killers.  _ Big _ mistake.” 

“Makes sense. I’ve been doing some studies on him-” 

“That’s not the point,” he snapped, interrupting the two. “the point is an animal did this! I know they did!” 

“The way I see it, something did this in a more precise way than what you would call an animal. It was a cold kill, straight lines and edges. Most ‘animals’, as you say, prefer to tear and rip,” Peter reminded. “A human could easily do that,” he pointed at it. 

“You know what I mean!” Raborn hissed. 

Peter shook his head. “I’m not sure we do. Why don’t you spell it out for us a bit more calmly?” 

It must really drive Raborn crazy that an eighteen year old could keep so cool, calm, and polite while he was nearly seething and frothing at the mouth. 

“What’s killing the weretigers?” 

“No idea.” 

“Why are they being killed?” 

“Why does any serial killer choose their victims?” Peter asked back. 

“You going to keep answering for Marshal Potter-Black?” 

“Yes,” said Peter.

_ Excellent _ , Harry thought.  _ “Such a smart boy. I don’t even have to script him…”  _ No one answered, but he knew they all heard him. 

Raborn cast a look at Harry who kept his genteel smile though his eyes were clearly saying that he was laughing internally at the man. “You truly do not care?” 

“Nope because men like you are all over the place, and so not worth it,” said Harry coolly. “You can say what you want, think what you want, and I cannot change it. Nor will I try. We have given you the answers you’ve asked, and yet you are still persisting because you have convinced yourself otherwise. No changing your mind even if the truth dances in front of your face wearing a tutu.” 

Raborn gave Harry a most unfriendly look. “I’d been told that the only reason you have more executions than anyone else in the preternatural branch is that you’re fucking the monsters. They get to fuck you, so they talk to you but maybe that’s not it at all.” 

“Going to say I’m one of them?” Harry smiled. “Keep going, Marshal. I’d love to hear more.” 

“Just so you know he’s fucking me too,” said Peter, leaning forward in his chair. 

Raborn flinched and his eyes widened. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “What can I say? I love the father and son dynamic,” he cooed with a glide up Peter’s arm. 

The horror on Raborn’s face was classic, and entirely too amusing for words. “Besides, it’s illegal to discriminate against anyone because of who they are dating,” Peter replied succinctly. 

“Yeah, yeah, no discriminating on basis of race, religion, or lack of being human or something like that.” 

“If you don’t know the rules then perhaps you should take a look at the large dusty regulations book behind you that’s been sitting on your shelf for at least five years,” said Peter coldly making Raborn puff up. “Whether Harry has fucked anyone or not is not and will never be your concern. If you believe him to be compromised do not take it up with him, take it to the services. Tell them what you told us, and let’s see how they handle it. Oh wait - you can’t because you’d be fired, and then your words would be plastered by every free rights journalist on the west coast. Your reputation and what have you, would be shattered. You’d be disgraced and your name would be mud. So do you wish to keep on and we can get the services involved?” 

Raborn had gone stone silent. His face had turned a strange shade of maroon, and it reminded Harry of one of those old Weasley jumpers that Ron would complain about. “You won’t even defend yourself?” 

“Why should he?” Peter asked. “Why would he need to defend himself to you? You are not his boss. You are not in charge.” 

“And you think you are, kid? That attitude will not fly in the Marshal system.” 

“Maybe not yours because you’re all soft-hearted bookroom nerds who wouldn’t know the difference between a human tooth and a vampire fang if it bit them.” Harry was working so hard not to laugh. “Besides, this is my practical training lesson of the day: how to deal with problematic law enforcement.” 

Harry leaned over and whispered into his ear. Peter smiled. “Oh right, misogynistic, homophobic, and preternatural-phobic. That’s a mouthful.” Harry smiled cheekily at him as Peter pretended to not notice. “Let me ask, would you dare say this to say - Federal Marshal Ted Forrester? Or how about Federal Marshal Denis-Luc St. John? You wouldn’t because they’d scare you. Just because Harry is small and young  _ looking _ doesn’t mean he’s a pushover and you can bully him. Just because he’s beautiful and it pisses off your straight man senses doesn’t give you the right to treat him as a lesser person.” He stood and stepped forward boldly, picked up one of the worst pictures and shoved it right at Raborn. “Just as it does not give you the right to treat these victims, that are so neatly cut up, as animals. ” 

Raborn looked as though he were almost out of words and threads to use. Harry was inwardly clapping for Peter, and waiting for the rest of the punchline. “I did not call them-” 

“They are weretigers, and they were slaughtered,” Peter reminded. “Just as they had been in three previous states. All of which Harry has been too. You have not, neither have I, but I’ve seen the files and video footage. I knew what I was looking at coming here. What you are looking for has been seen and done by dozens of men of all species. These are your victims. You don’t treat victims like trash even if they aren’t around to hear it.” 

“Do you remember about a year ago, Peter, when I had that one troublesome client?” Harry tilted his head back. 

“Which one? You have way too many of those scary idiots.” 

“The woman. She wanted me to raise her husband. She’d been married to him for twenty-five years. Do you know why she wanted me to raise him?” 

“Why?” Peter knew, but he understood where this was going. 

“She wanted to take an axe to him. She wanted to chop him into a thousand bits and pieces. She offered me two million dollars to do it,” said Harry, causing Raborn to blanch. “She offered me more even as I was kicking her out. She wanted him to feel pain and terror while she did it. She wanted to hear him scream. All because he wouldn’t give her kids. Now, try again with something that makes sense, and maybe I’ll answer a question. But until then, I’m letting my trainee take the reins. Because, the way I see it, he’s much better than your newbies. At least mine didn’t upchuck on the leg.” He turned one of the photographs around, and Raborn averted his gaze from it. “I’m willing to give you everything I have as I get it,” he added slowly as if he were speaking to a child. “But I have to get it first, Marshal Raborn. All I have seen since I’ve touched down is the airport, my room, and the crime scene. Give me at least a day before harassing me. I am very motivated to find these monsters behind the attack,” he assured. “I have a young son I have to get back home to before he goes off to school for the year. I do not want to be here any longer than I have to be.” 

That jolted Raborn, a look of real surprise on his face. 

Peter picked up. “It’s no surprise that men older and bigger than him get a bit miffed when they learn that he’s not only strong and powerful, but that he has higher clearance than them. His kill count speaks for itself, and a lot of it has been publicized in a way that is impossible to deny. So they decide to try and slander his name with tall-tales that have nothing to do with them. All to make themselves look good.” 

“Did the same to Ms. Blake. Being one of the few Preternatural Marshals, it’s embarrassing to them that she can kick their arses.” No matter how bad her social skills, Harry didn’t doubt her fighting talent. She was a survivor. 

Raborn’s left eye continued to twitch as if he had an itch that he couldn’t seem to scratch. “It’s true you're a little bitty thing for a man. I’ve read all your cases. I know what you’re managed to kill. You’ve been called in on cases where the first Marshals were hospitalized, or killed outright. You, Marshal Forrester, Marshal Spotted-Horse, and Marshal Jefferies are the go to guys for cleaning up messes.” 

It was a fine day to be put in the same context as Olaf. Yikes! 

“We do everything that we can,” said Harry. 

“But they all have military backgrounds, special forces. They’re all big, physically imposing men.” 

“And I’m a five five Necromancer and full blooded wizard of the MACUSA variety. You can ask MACUSA if they can send my resume; but you might not have the necessary security clearance for all of it. I don’t have to justify it. If all you do is base your assumptions on looks and the scant amount of rumors that there are, you are wasting not only my time but the Marshal systems time as well.” 

“The Preternaturals call you the Equalizer, some even call you an Angel. Even the ones who are terrified of you,” said Raborn, his eyes narrowing. “Now why would an enemy of theirs call you such names? Blake is known as the Executioner, which is far and away more brutal. Why are you so popular?” 

“Maybe it’s the sex?” Peter sneered. Harry nudged him. 

“Or maybe you’re not human in the first place,” he accused. “You can’t be if you’re as good at killing as your reputation.” 

“Looks like you’ve already made your judgment, but even then my blood is on record,” Harry stated. 

“You carry, at last count, five different types of lycanthropy. Which is impossible. The whole idea of lycanthropy is that once you get it, you can’t catch anything else.” 

“Medical miracle,” he answered flatly. He knew nothing about real lycanthropy. Just what he’d read in a textbook. Brilliant man. 

“How can you carry active lycanthropy and not shift?” 

Harry shrugged. “Does it really matter?” 

“It makes you more than human-strong though doesn’t it?” he continued on as if Harry hadn’t said anything. 

“I don’t need lycanthropy or anything to make me more than human-strong. I am a wizard. I can use magic to levitate cars if I had to without the need for my strength so long as my magic is strong. You are beating a dead-horse, Marshal Raborn. There are many ways to get to the same place and do the same things. You think too non-magical, which is the problem you and every other non-magical have when it comes to dealing with the preternatural. You think too narrow without any room for expansion. You are used to dealing with humans. I never do beyond co-workers and hate groups. It’s a different set of skills, now if that is all?” 

Raborn tapped the edge of the file that was still in his hand. He was looking beadily at Harry as if he was going to open up and spill all his secrets. He could taste the man’s frustrations, and hear the silent grinding of his teeth. He seemed like the kind of man who wasn’t getting what he wanted in life. He was probably very affronted by having a woman in charge of him for one, and then here comes Harry who kills his entire idea of what a ‘man’ should be like or a Federal Marshal.

“The preternatural branch of the service is becoming more and more its own unit; did you know there’s talk of forming a new branch of service altogether?” 

“I’ve heard the rumor,” Harry said looking at him flatly. What Harry didn’t say was that Edward, Bernardo, Bradley, and himself were all pushing it along. If MACUSA could take it the rest of the way, then they would have their own unit completely. It would be well outside of the control of the non-magical government. 

Hah, take that Albus Dumbledore. At least Harry was doing the whole ‘magical takeover’ in a way that made sense. Hm, interesting that. Another part of the plan for the unit was to make all Preternatural cases automatically fall to the new unit. Leave the regular Marshals to deal with human on human issues. Right now, the non-magicals were trying to push the envelope, they did not care too much for the grandfathered-in Federal Marshals of the Preternatural Branch. But they didn’t realize they were shooting themselves in the foot with the way the laws and rules were worded in regards with MACUSA. It seemed that more and more these days, MACUSA was wiggling into all sorts of ventures. Harry hated to be conceited to think that he had started it. Maybe it had always been here, slowly hiding in the background from the moment they lowered their statute of secrecy. Maybe they’d been working on it little by little, and Harry’s interference was simply the jump they needed. 

“Some of the preternatural branch Marshals are just killers with badges.” 

“Yep.” 

“Why do you think the powers that be let you all run wild like this?” 

“You’d have to ask them. I can’t read their minds. But I think the higher ups know exactly what they’re doing.” 

“You think your freedom to kill that has you, Potter-Black, and Forrester at the top is going to continue?” he asked. “There are rumors that the laws are going to change again, and vampires and shapeshifters will be easier to kill legally, with less cause.” 

“There are always rumors,” said Peter for Harry. The law he was talking about was one that Edward had worked on to give them freer movement while also providing Preternaturals their proper rights as citizens. It was very carefully worded and had been worked over by the Coalition, Edward, and Draco and Hermione with input from Yen and Locan. 

“If the laws change, which side will you be on?” 

“The side I’ve always been on since the day I was born.” 

“Which is?” He studied their faces as he asked this. 

“Equality.” 


	5. Chapter Five

“Do you get that a lot?” 

“Uh huh, and no one questions Edward at all,” said Harry with a scowl of frustration. 

“Might be his reputation.” 

“Or the fact that he looks like the typical everyday American man, so no one bothers to dig further than the surface,” said Harry folding his arms across his chest. 

Both of them had taken their talk outside, just down an alley, away from the other Marshals who had been peeking in at them and Raborn. It was nice being able to be outside and not dripping Hagrid size sweat drops. He had a light misdirection charm cast around them, and no one would be able to hear their conversation with the muffler charms intact. Harry had his back to the brick wall, and Peter was on his side facing the opening to the alley, one hand above Harry’s head. 

“What do you suppose we do?” asked Peter. “I’m not Ted, so I have no idea where we’re supposed to go from here.” 

“What do you know?” Harry quizzed. He’d never learn anything if all Harry did was give him in the answers. 

Peter tapped his fingers on the old brick as he contemplated Harry’s questions, and all that he’d learned. He only had video footage and some files of the first three, but now he had been given a bird’s eye view. “I do know that we’re going about hunting these killers all wrong. Even if we didn’t know what was killing them, and sort of why, we’re still doing it ass-backward.” 

Harry grinned. “Exactly right, Peter. We need to consolidate the warrants of execution from the first three cities and just make it one hunt.” 

Peter frowned. “You don’t have the warrants do you?” 

Harry shook his head. “Do you really think Edward and I would be playing like this if we had warrants in our hands? No way. The first three warrants are all in the hands of Marshals who were book-and-classroom trained. One of them wasn’t even a cop before he passed his entrance exam. No one that has been with us has a violent crimes background. I’m not sure why they’re recruiting some of these kids.” 

“They’re stabbing their own foot,” said Peter. “None of this makes sense. Isn’t there a chain of command?” 

“Unfortunately, the non magicals absolutely abhor us Preternatural Marshals. It’s like Raborn said, we get away with a lot. Most see us as killers with badges.” 

“You kind of have to unless you want to die.” 

“We’ve tried this Peter, not just me, but every other Marshal in our field. They don’t get it.” 

“They won’t. All paper pushers.” 

“Exactly. Raborn wasn’t wrong when he said that myself, Edward, Bernardo, and Olaf are the cleanup crew. We come onto a warrant after other Marshals have been killed or injured. I can’t charm them because I could get in trouble. I would have otherwise.” And then he saw it, not for the first time, but so close up that a thrill shot through his spine. “Peter?”

It was a mischievous glint that sparked, and he chuckled lowly making him sound older than he was. “What’s stopping us from doing exactly that?” 

“Exactly what?” 

“Getting the warrants in our hand? You said that you come in as the cleanup crew. What if some or more of them were injured?” His smile got bigger, showing pearly white teeth. He’d had some work done on his veneers a couple months ago. Peter was really embracing the hidden preternatural side all to well. 

“You’re saying…” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the very idea of it. It was Machiavellian for sure, almost evil, but not quite. “You ballsy little bastard!” he gasped when he finally connected it. “You are definitely Edward’s son.” He shook his head, and Peter smirked. 

“At your service.” And then he gave Harry a bow that was very much Jean-Claude-like. 

“Merlin isn’t going to work in this instance, so I’ll say,  _ ‘My God we have been one hell of an influence on you.’ _ ”

“You find it hot,” Peter accused. 

“Very much so.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” 

“Keep fucking the son and the father.” 

He laughed and pulled Harry from the wall right into him until they were chest to chest. “For now we need to feed you.” 

“Feed me? You can’t feed me anymore, Peter,” Harry reminded. 

He grinned. “No, not that kind of food. Real food or did you forget?” He kissed Harry’s cheek, making him shiver slightly. 

“I didn’t forget,” Harry sulked. 

“Yes you did. Food, now.” He was led out of the mouth of the alleyway. “And then we can talk about a plan to get those warrants in our hands.” 

Peter and Harry were at a nearby brewery. It was a bit early, but it was five o’ clock somewhere as Peter liked to say. Of course, they didn’t drink. Edward would skin both of them alive, and Peter was still underage in that department, but the food was excellent. 

“How would we do this without getting caught ourselves? Edward has tried to get the warrants off their hands, but all these bookworm kids see is glory and excitement, they don’t see the reality. Not yet.” 

“You have contacts here don’t you?” 

“Just Alex, his sister and those that came in June, but I’d rather avoid them,” said Harry. “I’d be a lot more comfortable about this if we had our own people with us. So, you want to stage an attack or an accident?” 

“I don’t see why we can’t.” 

Harry couldn’t believe he was contemplating this, but it wasn’t a horrible idea. A very Slytherin kind of move. “If we do get the warrants we have a right, as Preternatural Marshals, to deputize anyone we deem fit that can help get the job done. But currently, it’s only the two of us.” 

“Bring in more people then? We know what the clowns are wearing. We know what they’re using. Hell, we know more about them than most do of the sensational killers. Why not act as one?” 

_ Pretend to be the Harlequin? _ Harry thought. “It could incite them.” 

“They’re already incited, what does it matter? They’re not stopping, no matter what happens they’re trying to kill you or kidnap you.” 

It could work. But they would need more than Harry and Peter. In fact, it would be best if Harry and Peter weren’t involved at all. 

_ “What do you men think?”  _ He asked poking at the invisible golden threads of his bond as he sliced into his medium rare steak. Peter and him were sharing a plate of parmesan cheese fries, really good. 

_ “Not a bad idea,”  _ said Micah. “ _ Dangerous and risky though.”  _

_ “I like it, but you can’t do this alone,”  _ said Edward. 

_ “Yeah, we would need to have no part in it.”  _

_ “I’ll call Bernardo and Olaf.”  _

_ “Really? Olaf?”  _

_ “He’s perfect for this.”  _

Edward wasn’t wrong.  _ “Edward, lover, I know what he did.”  _

_ “What are you talking about?”  _

_ “I know Professor Dallas is missing.”  _

_ “Bernardo?”  _

_ “I can’t reveal my sources.”  _ He heard the snort in his head. It was always weird when they actually pushed action and quirks through.  _ “Can you guarantee he’d be good here?”  _

_ “No. Not unless I was there,”  _ said Edward.  _ “But, he’s a perfect meat shield and could pull off the attack on the other Marshals. Not quite as unruly as Haven was. He likes you. A lot.”  _

_ “I don’t like this,”  _ said Micah. 

_ “But he was effective. He had Columbine begging for death. If he could scare her like that… then we might have a leg up.”  _ Harry recognized.  _ “If we can time their arrival with our own people, I’d be willing to give it a go. Peter does have the right idea, getting those warrants out of their hands.”  _ No doubt Jean-Claude was down for the day. And then he smirked. “ _ And I know just the two that could be used in the accident.”  _

Mr. College Boy and Laila Karlton. He’d love to go for Raborn, but he knew that even that idea was bad because Raborn would try and blame him. No, it had to be someone completely unconnected to him and Peter. He would be sorry to see Laila injured, she seemed the smartest of the group he was stuck with, but her smarts could make her a barrier in what they needed to do.  _ Besides, better hurt than dead _ , Harry thought. _ At least in this regard. _

_ “Also if this goes off well, I can get out of Houston, and meet up with Little Raven. All of us would be brought in. I’ll make the plans.”  _

_ “Just keep that guy on a tight leash,”  _ Micah growled inwardly. 

“Consulting everyone?” 

“Yep, they like it,” said Harry. “Except Micah.” 

“No surprise,” said Peter, pulling apart one of the fries. 

_ “Just don’t forget to give me a heads-up on your plans otherwise Bernardo might end up dead, and he’s too pretty for that!”  _ Everyone laughed in his head, and he rolled his eyes.  _ “No surprises.”  _

Harry felt a twinge of guilt over Laila Karlton. She had a lot of talent and potential. He had met her on the way to his room. Peter was taking a walk around the motel, doing his usual checks that Edward had spent months grilling into him. 

But, he would rather her out of this particular fight, and she was the perfect opportunity. Her room was right next door to Harry’s own. 

“Word around is that you gave Raborn quite the rug burn,” said Laila with a smirk. 

“How did that get around?” Harry asked leaning against the door. She was one of those few women where he had to look up to see her. She was also strong looking if the muscles in her arms were anything to go by. 

“Everyone knows Raborn is an ass,” said Laila. “If you’re a woman or gay he makes your life hard. He’s been written up a handful of times, but nothing’s ever come of it.” 

“Why not? What the hell is wrong with your system?” 

“I ask that all the time,” said Laila. “If we women complain we get a bad name. No one wants to work with us. It’s a fine line.” 

“He’s not racist too is he?” 

“You ask that because of my color?” 

“No. Just usually the whole package somewhere deep underneath,” said Harry. 

Laila laughed. “You have one issue, you have a host of them. I haven’t noticed it, but in this political climate who knows?” She then looked at Harry. “The new Marshal with you. Is this his first case?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes. He’s Federal Marshal Ted Forrester’s son.” 

“Who is your husband right?” 

He nodded. “Yep. Why?” 

“So your step-son.” She nodded to herself. Harry didn’t have any reason to inform her that Harry and Peter don’t have that kind of relationship. “Just seemed weird, he didn’t seem phased at all by the crime scene.” 

“He’s good at compartmentalizing.” 

“It’s more than that,” said Laila. “He didn’t even flinch. I thought I was going to lose my cookies. I think that’s the first body I ever saw that was ripped apart.” She tried to give him one of those blank cop faces, but it failed. 

“Probably, but it’s not my place to speak about it,” said Harry. “I can tell you that his practical experience makes up for everything else. I’d have him at my back before anyone else in this city. He’ll be taking official classes in the fall between his college courses. But until then, he’s my student.” He grinned at this. “Just like Ted was my teacher,” he added as an afterthought. 

“My dad used to take me hunting when I was younger. I’m my mother’s worst nightmare come to life.” 

“That’s how Peter got started.” 

“And you?” 

Harry shrugged. “Always been in my blood. You can’t help what’s there.” 

“True, what must your parents think? My dad’s proud of me, mom - not so much.” 

“They’re dead.” 

Laila drew back, shocked. “Oh… sorry about that.” 

“Not a problem. I was only a year old or so. So it wouldn’t have mattered too much. I was on my own until I met Ted.” 

“And now you’re number one. What does he think about that? You were or are his student?” 

“He’s quite proud of it,” said Harry. Not to mention, Edward had the most kills. Just not all legal or sensationalized. Not everything was on those papers. 

“That’s true. I’m hoping to make it into the top twenty at least so having this warrant in my hands is a huge step toward that goal.”

_ Or dying _ . Harry thought. “You have to remember that the rankings and statistics is still a new concept. They don’t have everything. It would be impossible to get everyone’s real kill count before the law came into play.” 

“Guess it doesn’t help that there are only eight of you left from the early days,” said Laila. “I heard that the Preternatural Branch is one of the hardest to get into. So far it’s been locked out. That’s why a lot of us who want to go into Preternatural go into the regular Marshal system.” 

“That’s because of the criteria a Federal Marshal needs to pass. For one, the weapons are oftentimes different. It’d be like poking a toothpick into a vampire or a lycanthrope. It’s not going to work. There were more of us.”

“They either retired early like your friend Manny Rodriguez, or they…” She looked away out at the parking lot for no other reason than because she looked uncomfortable. 

“Are dead,” Harry finished. “It’s the gig.” 

“And you let your step-son join?” asked Laila confused. 

“It’s his decision. I can’t stop him and neither can Ted. All we can do is arm him. We are both more than aware of the mortality rate and how high it is. It got worse when the executioners first started serving warrants.” 

She looked down at Harry again. “Why did the mortality rate among the executioners go up when the warrant system was put in place? The books all say it went up, way up. It doesn’t explain why.” 

“Before warrants, hunters weren’t always particular about how they killed. We also didn’t have anyone to answer to. We didn’t have to defend it in a court of law. So they were much more trigger happy, and moved around as they pleased. After the warrant system, some hunters hesitated, worried about what would happen if they couldn’t defend it in court and ended up on murder charges. Remember, back then we had no badges. Some of them went to jail for murder even though the vampire killed was confirmed as a serial killer. It made some hesitate, and hesitations will get you killed.” 

“But, you have the badges now.” 

“Yeah, and officially we’re cops, but make no mistake, Karlton. We are still killers. A policeman’s main job is to prevent harm to others. Most of them go twenty years and never draw their gun in the line of duty. No matter what you see on the television. Our main job is to kill people, that’s not what cops do.” 

“We don’t kill people, we kill monsters,” she pointed out. 

How naive. “That naivety right there will see every last Marshal killed if they make that mistake. I don’t care if the law is finally up to date on them being legal citizens of this country or not. Every species is its own people. Not human, but they are people. Beings. You see them as monsters, everyone ends up dying.” 

“You sound sure of that. A bit conceited don’t you think?” 

“Isn’t it more conceited to think you are above the so-called monsters? Isn’t that how every King and Queen fell off their throne in the dark ages? Or the Presidents who believed others were below them?” That had Laila going very quiet. “Why is history constantly repeating itself when you know this history? Adolf Hitler was probably one of the worst people in this world, and he was a monster. He was also human,” he said in a gentle lecture tone. She wasn’t like Dolph. She just had no perception. She’d been told in a classroom that vampires and weres were monsters, and now she thought she was going out to fight those monsters. “And that is only one example, in which I can give you five hundred more. But I have done that so many times I am tired of it. If you believe vampires and weres are monsters then you must believe that we are all monsters. All of us are capable of heinous acts.” 

“That isn’t true!” Laila scowled. 

“Isn’t it? How many children a day hurt and kill each other? All under the age of eighteen? How many adults destroy each other’s lives over petty things? We don’t have gangs and street violence do we? It’s our choices that decide whether we become that monster or not, and until we make those choices we are all people. All equal.” 

“Is that why you’re called the Equalizer?” 

“Exactly. Equality. It keeps you alive because as soon as you hear the word Monster you believe everything monstrous is below you. You end up killed because you’ve underestimated the monsters. It’s a rather conceited method don’t you think? You remember I told you my parents died when I was a year old?” 

She nodded. 

“It wasn’t by a vampire or were. It was human. All human, and he destroyed my world for seventeen years, and he destroyed thousands of others for much longer than that before he was finally destroyed. He was a monster, but he wasn’t born a monster. If you wish to be a Preternatural Federal Marshal, and a good one, you need to look at the politics behind it, and I don’t mean human politics. I mean preternatural politics.” 

Laila looked as though her mouth had gone dry. She kept swallowing, and she was glaring straight ahead at the nothingness across the balcony. 

“Just because men and women are different doesn’t mean they don’t deserve to be equal. It’s our differences that make us unique after all. Just as no two human women are the same, neither are vampires or weres.”

He could see the cogs turning in her head as she tried to swallow what he was telling her. He didn’t expect her to believe him or have a change in perception, but maybe it would keep her alive a bit longer. 

“We had some of the vampire executioners come and give lectures. One of them said you’d been one of the best before you got seduced by the master vampire of your city. He says that women are more likely to be seduced by vampires than men, but you’re proof that anyone can be corrupted.” 

“I bet it was Gerald Mallory, the vampire hunter assigned to Washington, DC wasn’t it?” asked Harry with an empty smile. 

“How did you know?” Laila asked. 

Harry laughed with amusement. “Mallory thinks I’m the whore of Babylon because I’m sleeping with vampires and lycanthropes. He might forgive shapeshifters, but he hates vampires with a depth and breadth of hate that’s frightening. What I find funny as hell is the fact that he very likely never mentioned Ted Forrester did he?” 

“He praised Ted Forrester.” 

“Who is also sleeping with the same vampire and wereleopard that I am sleeping with,” said Harry matter of factly, causing Laila to go a bit paler than her dark skin at the realization. “He’s married to them too. Under MACUSA law it’s very valid.” It’s annoying that people tended to forget this. “He’s a bigot, Laila. He’s akin to a racist.” 

“You only say that because I’m black.” 

“No, I say that because it’s true. He can’t look in the mirror and face what he is.” 

“What is he? A monster?” 

“I don’t know, but he gets off on it. I’ve seen him kill once or twice before. He’s a hammer and stake man because he likes watching the pain. It’s his orgasm.” 

Laila’s cheeks flared, and her eyes widened. “You’re not serious?” 

“How did he look to you when he was describing in detail what he did to his marks?” Laila averted her gaze from Harry. Harry placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward. “I prefer the quick route because we’re already killers. I don’t deny that one bit, and anyone who thinks about denying it is deluding themselves completely. But at least with a quick end we’re not torturers.” Unless they have to be. It was at that point that Peter returned to his side. “All clear, luv?” 

Peter nodded without any expression on his face or in his eyes. “Yes. All is good. I bought us some drinks and snacks for the night. I know how hungry you can get.” 

Harry nudged him. “Hush you. Peter, this is Laila Karlton.” 

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Karlton,” said Peter professionally. 

Laila’s eyes darted from Harry to Peter, a wrinkle of confusion on her forehead especially as Peter’s hand was rubbing up and down Harry’s back. Now that Peter got physical contact daily, it was hard for him to live without it. “You too, Mr. Forrester?” 

“Peter please, I’m not Ted. That would get confusing fast.” 

“Oh yeah,” Harry agreed. “Now you know why we didn’t bother with changing surnames.” 

“I can’t imagine the hyphens and all the ink that would take,” said Peter flatly. 

“I better go and unpack…” said Laila uncomfortably. “It was nice talking to you, Harry.” 

“You too, Laila.” He turned to Peter. “Did you get those really good flavored waters?” 

“Yes. You’ve been driving people nuts with that stuff for weeks now.” 

“You try getting an eleven year old to drink something other than fizzy drinks. The flavored water tastes good, doesn’t have too much artificial stuff in it, and I can drink it too and not feel guilty.” Both kept conversation all the way into the room, aware of Laila still honed in on them. 

“I heard you playing teacher,” Peter hissed into his ear. 

“Maybe she’ll live longer than a week.” 

“Does it really matter?” 

“For people who might have talent. It shouldn’t go to waste.” 

“You know Ted would say that if they died, they never had talent to begin with.” 

Harry laughed, and turned. “True, but it could also be because of bad information. If all she knows is left how could she ever know there is a right?” 

Peter stared at him blankly. “Don’t get philosophical on me.” 

“You got that from Edward.” Harry leaned up on his toes and kissed Peter. 

“He’s not wrong.” 

“He rarely ever is.” 

oOo

Micah was in the dining room with Rafael, Logan, and Ashley, the second highest ranking submissive in the Pack. She would have been the first, except the honor went to Jason as Logan’s partner, a role she had no interest in. From what Harry told Micah, she was ok with Jason being higher in the Pack hierarchy, since both knew she was stronger physically. She had approached Logan, with Harry being out, with a suggestion for an event the Coalition could put on. Logan had brought her to Micah and Rafael, the Coalition co-leaders, as she should be speaking to them. Logan wasn’t going to do it for her, but he’d back her up as her Ulfric. 

“Nathaniel wants to know if he should make anything for everyone.” Teddy popped his head into the room, curious about the papers spread out on the tale. 

“Just something to drink for everyone, Pup.” Micah smiled at the boy. With a nod, Teddy disappeared back into the kitchen. “Explain it to me again?”

Ashley looked at Logan, unsure if Micah was asking because he was trying to find a way to say no. Logan’s smile of encouragement did little to provide her an answer. “Many of us wolves want to have a fun event to close out the summer. Something that everyone in the Coalition is welcome to join. Not just Pack. For years each of us have done things separately, only joining when the leaders are forced to cooperate. Since Lupa has taken over, there has been more mingling socially or when there’s a battle and many leaders work together; but there’s not a lot of opportunity for us lower in hierarchy to interact. Others in the Pack would like to do more. Everyone has been focused on their own groups, only interacting at leadership levels or through jobs. We’d like to do a last summer BBQ that is open to all members of the Coalition. Wolves, leopards, rats, lions, etc.”

“Are you worried people will only go if ordered by their leader?” Rafael asked, blank faced. Teddy took this moment to pop back in with a tray of Harry’s lemon juice.

“I think it sounds like fun! Can we do it before I leave? Will Parrain and Dad be back in time?” 

“Those of us in the Pack, are more concerned about alphas trying to start trouble, not whether anyone will come. We’re sure the submissives of each group at least will. We’re… I’m... hoping that if you two agree and come with Ulfric that we can avoid trouble and people can relax and have fun.” 

“The leopards and rats mix often…” Micah started, slipping an arm around Teddy as the boy came to a stop at his side. 

“But not so much with the wolves.” Ashley interrupted. “Only a few and only recently has Lupa done more with us.” She blushed when she realised that she spoke over Micah. “Sorry.”

Micah quietly laughed as Teddy placed the glasses on the table, bending to add a bowl of water on the floor for Yang who was sleeping under the table. Micah pushed a glass over to her. “It’s fine. Yes, you’re right. The wolves have not mixed as much with the other groups, but it has been changing over the last year with both Harry and Logan in charge. I don’t mean to speak bad of your former Ulfric, but much of that distance was Marcus’ way to regain control after the former Lupa. Harry had a lot to deal with as Nimir-Ra, not to mention his wolf getting hurt by Marcus leaving, so spent less time with the wolves.” He took a sip of his lemonade as Teddy slipped into his lap to look at the papers easier. The eleven year old should have been upstairs packing his things but he kept insisting on waiting until Harry, Edward, and Peter got back home. Micah was slightly worried that Teddy would refuse to leave for school if the three weren’t back in time. “I think it’s a good idea. Everyone likes a reason to gather and an end of summer BBQ is a good excuse. We can host it in Anne’s Playplace, that would be large enough.”

“Work on the park will be finished in a few days, it’s a good choice. The construction teams just have the BBQ pit and picnic tables to finish.” Rafael nodded his head. “I’d suggest you make it a potluck so the submissive wolves aren’t stuck making all the food.”

“Nathaniel would probably cook for it anyways, but yes, make it a potluck. The three of us can chip in and provide the meat.” Micah nodded with a glance at Rafael and Logan who nodded back, showing agreement. “Draft an invite and choose a date, Ashley. The Coalition will email it out to everyone, letting them know the wolves are hosting a BBQ with the support of the Coalition.” 

“This is going to be so much fun, Ms. Ashley!” Teddy beamed at the woman, shifting his eyes to look like hers.


	6. Chapter Six

Edward was not pleased at being trapped in a box in the sky with no way out, and being forced to listen to the redundant petty conversation over and over again. He had taken to perusing his Guns and Ammo magazine for what felt like the thousandth time, and he hadn’t read a single word on the page. He had no doubt that Little Raven spent his time with those headphones, spatial awareness be damned. But Little Raven had an ability to get out of a plane should he need to. Edward was not so lucky. 

He had no doubt that the real action was going to be wherever Little Raven went, and to think that he was there without proper backup or anyone to watch out for him sent him into a bit of a silent rage. Peter was good, he’d come very far in the last few years. He did make good insights that those twice his age might have missed, but still. He did not trust just anyone with Little Raven’s safety but the Core and Rafael. He mostly listened to the husbands in his head while at the same time keeping an eye on the worthless Marshals. 

_ “You’re wrong, husband. You do have an emergency port-key should things get out of control,”  _ Harry reminded him causing Edward to smirk inwardly. 

_ “Where would it take me?”  _ Edward wondered inwardly. It’d taken some time to get used to this mode of communication. He had not been pleased when it had first started, and had often kept his mind and opinions to himself; though that didn’t stop him from listening from time to time. 

_ “Home of course. Where else is safest?”  _ That could have prompted a smile if he’d been alone. 

It would be some hours before he felt the ground beneath his feet. Little Raven was going further, and so he meddled silently in what Alpha was doing, and then poked at the Toy who was awake. It seemed he had commandeered the new favorite of the house.  _ That kid was going to be spoiled _ , Edward thought. No one would leave her alone. It seemed like the entire community was starting to get baby fever. It helped that Crispin and Domino were teaching many of their alphas and submissives how to take the beast without harming the unborn baby. It gave a new perspective on things that was for sure, and then there was the future child they were planning. 

Edward wasn’t sure how to take Luna’s so-called gift. He supposed he’d find out when it happened. He wasn’t entirely sure if he had the capacity, but it would be his child. His DNA, all of their DNA, and likely Little Raven’s magical genetics. He couldn’t imagine the mischief once all the children were at that particular age. 

He hoped Teddy didn’t feel negative about it. Edward wasn’t sure if he’d know what to do if that happened. So far, he seemed genuinely excited though it was questionable if he even knew the true reality yet. He was still only eleven, smart as a whip or not. But then, he did have Little Raven’s heart that was made of gold. Always have to protect that heart. It was a vow that all of them had made to each other. Interesting that. 

“Enjoying the silence?” Edward’s cold eyes slid to the side to see a man about ten years younger than him. The same age as Little Raven; except he was so green that he made lettuce look white. He was fresh-faced, and had that stupid twinkle in his eye. A light that he wouldn’t mind seeing dim. 

“Excuse me?” Edward asked. His Ted persona would normally have had him being one of the boys, but more and more he was slowly bleeding the two together. He’d started doing so gradually. If there was one thing that he had taken from a couple of his sessions with Dr. Lillian was the concern over multiple personas that went too deep. She had explained that one of them could suffer a mental break and destroy him. He hadn’t thought about those consequences, but she’d even given him concrete evidence of men and women who’d ended up with a multiple personality that ended up destroying their lives. He took that seriously enough to try and fix it. 

“Your work wife man. You’re here alone, finally! I mean, we go to work to get away from our wives. Not to have them with us.” 

Edward would never admit that it took about five seconds too long to realize exactly what this pitiful excuse for a man was saying to him and meaning, and that was when the silent rage slid through him like a poison. “You will need to be more specific, which  _ husband _ are you talking about?” he asked, putting emphasis on the husband. He was pretty damn sure he hadn’t married a woman. 

“Which?” Confusion settled in over the Marshal. “You have more than one?” 

“Does Federal Marshal Harry Potter-Black have more than one?” Edward reiterated. “I have three working husbands, no wives. Have you had the standard sight check done yet? It might hinder your ability to see proper detailing.” It was meant as an insult, but the man started laughing. 

“Haha, good one. You know what I mean.” 

“I’m afraid I do not,” said Edward. 

That was when the young man met Edward’s eyes for real, and that mirth and amusement that had been playing in them died when he saw the empty orbs. 

“Er…” Edward kept his face blank, eyes on him completely. No change or movement at all. “It was a joke.” 

“Where’s the punchline?” Edward asked without blinking, and he got a small petty amount of satisfaction at the squirming. 

“N-nevermind.” 

“Are you sure? Is there something you’d like to say to me about my husband who shares the same husbands as I do?” 

“He was kidding, Forrester! You don’t have to be creepy about it.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Jones,” said Edward, not even looking to the left where a slightly older Marshal had butted in. 

“How the fuck is it he has a higher kill count than you?” asked another, this one named John Rice. He was about Edward’s age, but had hardly any of the experience. His best kill was nothing more than a group of gangbangers out of San Diego, California. All human, not a single one of them with any real experience other than drug peddling across the borders. 

“You should ask him,” said Edward blankly, still looking at the squirming rookie. 

It would not be until a day and a half later that he would learn of Peter’s brilliant idea of getting hold of the warrants. The teen was turning out more and more like him when it came to killing, however he was keeping more emotions than Edward. A benefit of dating Nathaniel as well as Alpha and Little Raven. 

They had tracked two bodies across Houston, which was no easy task. Both of them had been slaughtered and ripped apart. Only one had dropped in Tacoma, and they all expected that Houston was the place to be. But Edward knew better. No one wanted him. No one cared about him or any of that. Only so far as to keep him out of the way on a goose chase. The Preternatural World, the good and the bad, were completely and utterly obsessed with his Little Raven. 

He was forced to room with the new guy every place they stopped. Jonathan Turner kept trying to get him to go out and be his wingman. He kept making toxic remarks that caused Edward’s fingers to twitch near his thigh holster. He seemed a bit too intent on Little Raven. Always asking questions about him. Edward would stop these questions by merely staring at him until he got uncomfortable enough to turn away. Stupidly enough the guy would forget a few hours later, and go back to trying to be buddy-buddy with him. He also seemed to forget that he was married with husbands with the way he talked about women. Everyone was the same in the group, all of them boring and inexperienced. All of them acting as though this were a school trip, and that they wouldn’t be going home in a body bag. 

Although, Edward could speed that along using Peter’s idea. But he of course liked to finish jobs. He was not Little Raven who actually cared about these people. That would be laughable. Little Raven was good at it. He was not. It was an easy enough plan. He just needed some tools and a couple of people to get it done. Nicky would appreciate the chance to stretch, and he could be good cleanup. He had already called Bernardo and Olaf, sending them on their way to Little Raven. Soon enough Domino and the others hand-selected would follow with Bobby Lee. Best keep this under wraps as best as he could, but the plan would relieve some tension he held, and be amusing to watch. 

If he could get out of Houston and to Tacoma, Edward had a feeling a lot of fun would be waiting on him there. Fun was always where Little Raven was, he knew where to go for action.

He sent messages off whenever he found a moment alone. Some of the Marshals had gone off to the local bar for a drink giving Edward ample time to put his plan into motion. Nicky had already confirmed he was on his way. 

_ “I need an alibi,”  _ Edward thought as he waited for Nicky’s arrival. 

_ “You playing the same game, Lover?” _ Harry asked through their connection. 

_ “It’s a good game. Why wouldn’t I?” _

Harry’s laugh was musical in his head, and Edward closed his eyes a moment.  _ “We better not tell Micah too much.”  _

_ “Are you shielding?”  _

_ “Yup. You know how sensitive he is.”  _

_ “Says the Little Raven.” _

_ “I’m not that sensitive anymore, Lover. I want you here. How about Draco?”  _

_ “What about him?” _ asked Edward. 

_ “Polyjuice Potion. He can be you. Go into the police station, work all night in front of some of the guys. Perfect alibi.” _

Edward opened his eyes and sat up at this.  _ “I’m going to be committing murder…”  _

_ “I know. I don’t have to like it, but I know and won’t stop you.”  _

_ “I take it he’s not adverse?”  _

Harry snorted cutely in his head.  _ “Draco? Of all people? Hah. He’s perfect. Like I said, he’s the darker me, Lover. You don’t survive Voldemort by playing innocent.”  _

It was definitely an idea, and foolproof.  _ “Alright, good enough for me.”  _

_ “This way it gives Draco something to do. Make him feel like he’s not being left out. He’s been grumbling that everyone else gets to have fun, but he doesn’t get a part in it.” _

_ “Point. You would think he had enough to do with a newborn.”  _

_ “He likes being needed. He’s missed me not bugging him about warrants and stuff. Always gave him a break from ‘real life’ he calls it. Not in the action, but close enough to feel useful.” _

_ “I’ll make him useful then.”  _

_ “You do that and have fun.”  _

_ “Are you going to have fun?”  _

_ “I don’t want to kill your son. I’ll hold off, though he isn’t making it easy. He’s really playful these days. So cute.”  _

_ “Can you go that long?”  _ asked Edward, truly concerned. 

_ “You know I can control it now.”  _

_ “We’ll all be there soon, Little Raven.”  _

It was a good thing that Draco and Toy had the brilliant idea less than a year ago to create their own wireless online network and communications company. Coalition Communications Limited: So Good It’s Preternatural. Everyone referred to it as CC Limited. Peter, with his hacking, immediately jumped on board. It was a way to have total control over their network data and businesses. It would not only add a lot of jobs, but it also made cellphones much safer. With Peter’s hacking, they had great security over the whole network not to mention several wererats who had been in programming and security for years. Of course, Edward wasn’t going to trust it completely. But, Peter had learned some sort of tech trick to automatically erase any data from their phones. He had no idea what all went into it. Something about towers being bought out, and taking over other companies. What mattered was that their data was a lot safer than it had been. It was a brilliant business scheme because as soon as they came ‘online’ as a premium Preternatural network company they got a hell of a lot of business from across the States. Whatever Edward might have thought about the idiot blond, he couldn’t say he was unintelligent about business. Boy knew his stuff. 

Once it was all confirmed, Edward rose to prepare for the night. No doubt most of the Marshals would return drunk as hell. Nicky would be key to hiding any bullet holes since the Harlequin didn’t use bullets, but then did he really need them? He went through his bag, and pulled out a long silver machete. It glinted in the artificial light. It would be the perfect instrument, and release some tension at the same time. He’d save his friendly little roommate for last. It was the least he could do for the moron. 

He got a single message not a half hour later from his phone.  _ ‘Incoming. Don’t shoot.’ _

Not a minute later, Edward had company. He would silently award points to the blond wizard for the warning because he would have shot first otherwise. 

Nicky let out a winded sound. His large muscular build shuddering at the movement as he doubled over, hands on his knees. Standing beside him looking crossed between amused and snobbish was Draco. He was wearing a pair of Edward’s shirt and jeans, they were too big on his slim frame, but Edward had no doubt that he would fill them out. His hair was tousled back, and he had a few rings around his eyes. Babies were not quiet, and they only slept when they wanted to. Not when you wanted to. Funny, how such a small thing that couldn’t talk or do anything could control your entire life. 

“Okay there, Nicky?” Draco asked with a smirk. 

“Fuck you!” 

“Ask Asher first,” Draco teased. 

Nicky let out a grumbling laugh and he stood up straight, climbing high above both Edward and Draco who were close to the same height. 

“Should also probably ask Little Raven first, but Little Raven is always so accommodating that I doubt he’d mind.” 

Draco laughed, and Nicky grinned. “Kitten is too sweet for his own good. He couldn’t have liked this idea.” 

“He doesn’t, but he also knows what’s at stake,” said Edward as Draco produced a sluggishly dark looking potion. “Is that the Potion?” 

Edward handed over a couple strands of his hair at Draco’s nod. He had to admit, he was very curious as to how the Potion worked. Draco added the blond hairs to the potion and then swirled it around. 

“We also produced some masks and robes,” said Nicky pulling a bag around. “Draco will leave here as Edward in full view of the cameras, after that it’s loop time, and we wait.” 

Edward nodded as he watched the Potion go from a dark sluggish color to a deep crimson red. “Is it supposed to be red?” 

Draco laughed. “It mimics your Aura. Even Muggles have an Aura to them. So it’s different colors for everyone.” 

“What’s yours?” Nicky asked. 

“Purple of course. It has to mean royalty after all,” said Draco imperiously. 

Hm, his is crimson. Interesting. “What’s Little Raven’s?” 

“Gold.” 

“Fitting,” Nicky and Edward said at the same time. 

Draco laughed. “Yep. I’ve already messed with the cameras. I only took network security as an elective for the first two years, but Peter’s pretty brilliant himself. In any case, I know how to loop things. Can’t believe he’s self taught. Harry is very practical when he has to be. You won’t hear him complaining too much.” 

“I need to wait for them all to return. It shouldn’t be long from now,” said Edward, double checking the clock on the wall. He was going to wait until Draco was gone before he revealed the rest to Nicky. 

Nicky seemed to understand this as he passed out the robes, gloves, shoes, and even the masks. Both were black. 

Edward went over to the window and glanced out the drapes. 

“Cheers!” said Draco, necking it back. “Huh, odd. Yours tastes like - well - metal.” He shuddered, and Edward watched in fascination as something began to move beneath Draco’s pale skin. It started bubbling and frothing. Draco cringed and twitched back and forth, and slowly but surely he began to transform. His height remained the same, but his skin got a shade or two darker. Still very caucasian, but Draco was unusually pale. Not quite as pale as their vampire lovers, but paler than Edward. His cheekbones became less high. His jaw became more masculine and his blond hair darkened about three shades. He filled out, becoming more toned and muscular. He fit the clothes, and Edward would never admit that he lost his spatial awareness watching Draco because where the blond wizard had stood was now a perfect copy of Edward down to the dead blue eyes. Draco’s had been more gray and uplifted a bit like Harry’s in that regard. Not quite almond, but sharper. 

“Damn!” Nicky hissed. “That’s perfect.” He looked Draco over, circling around him. He even leaned forward and took a sniff. 

Edward stepped forward to inspect himself from such a weird view. “Is that Potion common?” 

“It’s highly regulated, but if you’re a Potion master and know where the ingredients are or how to grow them then you can make it. It takes a full month to complete, but I always keep some stashed away,” said Draco. 

“Weird. Edward with a British accent.” 

“You should change my voice.” 

“Can I use my wand on you for the copy?” 

Edward nodded, pleased that he had asked. Draco pulled out his wand, and made a motion. He muttered something akin to  _ Gemino _ , which he’d heard a few times before with duplication. A light shot out but it didn’t hit Edward. It wrapped around him and then the thread went back to Draco. The man shivered, and it was weird seeing himself shiver like that. He was sure he’d never done that before. 

“How is this?” he asked in a perfect copy. 

“That’ll do. How about the walk?” Draco’s normal walk was more of a high and mighty sort of gait. His chin always up as though he were looking down on others, which was completely the case. Edward’s walk was more like every other American man. Longer in stride. Quick movements, but not too quick. Average. Plain. 

Draco mimicked Edward quite perfectly. His face was slack and his eyes were devoid of emotion. 

Edward nodded. “I think you have it.” 

“Good. Shall I get going? I’ve managed to snag enough for a good two hours.” 

“Plenty. You have undercover experience?” 

Draco grimaced. “Somewhat. I’ve had to impersonate a few Ministry officials when I was younger. You got it right or you were tortured.” 

“Do you know where you’re going?” 

“It won’t be hard to figure it out,” said Draco. “Just let me duplicate your file? I’ll get some coffee, have a conversation or two. Maybe even express worry about Harry or should I say, Little Raven? We’ll see. Not too much, but enough to show I’m there and you’re looking right at me.” 

Edward pulled it out, and handed it over. He ran down a description and names of the officers and Marshals that would be there. He also gave a quick do and don’t. Draco gave him a very Edward like smirk. 

“Have fun. You better cleanup after yourselves,” said Draco looking more at Nicky than Edward before turning and walking out. 

“How did he know?” Nicky asked. 

“I can only guess,” said Edward, and for a brief second he wondered if he had pegged Draco wrong all these years.  _ Interesting _ . “Hope you came hungry.”

“Starving.” Nicky grinned at Edward as both pulled on the robes and masks.

“Time to set up for the fun.” Nicky slid his claws out and back in in his anticipation. All they had to do was wait for the Marshals to return from the bar.

“Whatever you do, do not tell Little Raven about this part of the plan,” said Edward, shielding enough. 

“You think he’d be too angry?” 

“More Alpha’s style to be upset about it, but Little Raven might not appreciate it. I’d rather him not lose sleep over it.”

“He knows what we are, especially me.” 

“Yes, but you know as well as I do how people with emotions get. Less stress for him the better. Just because they’re okay with it doesn’t mean we should throw it in their faces.” 

Nicky shrugged. “Sure. Whatever ya need, boss! I’ve been itching for some fun lately anyway. Life is good not having to constantly go from city to city. But I need a little adventure.” 

“You’ve come to the right place, Nicky.” 

He was almost disappointed by how they made things so easy for him. Most of the Marshals had congregated after their night of drinking in one room. Only about three of them had wandered back to their own. 

Nicky and Edward remained hidden in the shadows for the perfect opportunity. Nicky taking advantage of his advanced hearing. “Seems like the party is still going on, foolish.” 

“Very.” If they had been real cops or real law enforcement with any amount of real experience they would have known that drinking on a job like this was not only stupid, but against the rules. Problem was that most Federal Marshals, even the veterans, often worked on their own. So they made their own rules, but gather a bunch of greenhorns together in one place and they think it's a party with badges. 

Both of them decided to hit the singular rooms first and leave the group for last. These ones would be swift and efficient. No playing so that the chances of them screaming were minimal. Edward was sure they wouldn’t get a single breath. He silently broke the locks on their doors and they slipped inside. 

Nicky brought out his claws like switchblades, and both moved in utter silence through the dark toward their prey who had passed out. One in each bed. Nicky took the woman, Elizabeth something or another, and Edward took Jones. Edward made his clean, but Nicky spent a bit of extra time tearing into Elizabeth. Using one hand to hold her mouth and jaw as he tore into her chest with a vengeance. Edward watched with blank eyes as Nicky’s bloodlust ran through the room. A powerfully strong energy flowing through him. 

“She was particularly annoying so I thank you. She kept asking if I was really with another man, let alone three,” Edward ground out when Nicky was through. Good thing the blood was hidden by the black robes. Some of it had gotten onto his mask. 

“It always amazes some people, particularly certain species of women, by how they are utterly unattractive,” said Nicky with a hiss. 

“Let’s get the rest, we have a party to crash, and then I have a plane to catch.” Nicky, to make things look realistic, left scratches in the door from top to the bottom. Edward had mimicked the kills from the crime scenes, Nicky’s was a bit more brutal. It was more akin to the first kills he and Little Raven had dealt with. 

It was this particular trait of Edward’s that he had warned Dr. Lillian about. If he had no system in play the world would burn and he’d just shrug. His goal through all of this was to punish the idiots who thought they could put these people in charge, and at the same time get to Little Raven. If they hadn’t removed him from his husband’s side, they’d all be breathing. He never said or did what he didn’t mean after all. A reason he was called Death. Good men and women died? Edward didn’t care. A means to an end. 

Both flew through the second and third room before finally making it to the room with the group. Nicky burst through, and Edward would have laughed if he had been anyone else because all of the Marshals had just blinked in surprise and confusion, but not for long. 

Guns were pulled and there shouts of surprise. Nicky moved at them too fast for them to track. Shouts and cries reigned through the room. Some were even calling for Ted Forrester, but of course Ted Forrester wouldn’t be answering any calls as he sliced from one to the other. A couple of Marshals managed to get a shot off, a bullet pierced through Nicky’s shoulder. Another seized his radio only for Edward to slam his sword down upon his wrist to instantly detach it, making the radio hit the floor. 

Nicky smashed it, and Edward turned and dodged an incoming blow. One made for the door, but Edward caught him before he could get out. He threw him back and smirked when he saw that it was Jonathon Turner. Instead of killing him outright, he kept him pinned on the ground, facing the room to watch as Nicky had his fun. He was a one man army. A perfect shield, and yet he was tamed in the right way. A way that Haven hadn’t been, and Olaf could never be. It was too bad Edward didn’t get off on the carnage in this way. Edward typically preferred swift kills. None of these were fun or worth it. No challenge. When you had a streak like theirs it always had to be aimed in the right way. Aim in the wrong, and everything collapses. 

“P-please! TED!” the guy shouted, but Edward muffled his scream with a hand to his mouth. 

“Ted’s already answered the call, boy,” Edward hissed a low voice. 

Now that the party was coming to an end, Nicky raised up. “We done?” 

“Not quite. This one is particularly annoying,” said Edward, stabbing at the ground by the man’s head. The man did a full body flinch under Edward. “He kept asking stupid questions, and talking about wives. Do I have wives, Nicky?” 

“Hell no,” Nicky grunted as he took off the mask and wiped his face. Not that it did him any good. He was covered in blood and wiping his face only made it worse. He had retracted his claws seeing nothing more to tear into. Nicky gleefully licked the blood from his hand.

“Wha-?” 

“He was very disrespectful of Little Raven. You know how we men can get when that happens.” 

“I do,” said Nicky baring his teeth. 

Edward leaned down and then removed his own mask. “You guys never should have parted me from Little Raven, and this is the consequence of getting in my way.” He lanced the sword down removing Jonathon’s head in a swift blow. Instantly, the sparkling light had died from his eyes dramatically. He did the same to his arms and legs just like the other victims from the Harlequin, and then they left it at that. “There. It’s done.” 

It was easy enough to slip away, and Edward knew they would have to hide. Draco would be at the station. His alibi was secure. Good thing he’d already combed the outside of the hotel. He knew every nook and cranny. But they had to get out of there before the cops showed up. No doubt they would. Someone had to have heard it. 

He had no doubts that this was probably not what Peter had in mind when he gave them the idea, but ah well. Edward simply refined the idea. It was laughable for anyone to think he was a good man. If they threw shade over their own eyes that was on them. 

In the end, everyone was a monster, but Edward? He was the biggest monster of all.

oOo

Jean-Claude smiled down at the little cherub that was dropped off to him while he sat in his den at the house. Draco had swanned in, asked the vampire to watch his daughter for the night, plopped her in his arms, and left calling out for Nicky. He wasn’t going to ask the blonde and Rex where they were off to, but it seemed important from the speed the wizard was moving. 

The girl had slept for the first few hours, barely making any movement. Only her heart beat and soft breathes let him know she still lived. When she woke she blinked blue eyes up at him. It wasn’t very visible to humans, but Jean-Claude could see that her eyes were growing paler to match her magical father’s icy blues. 

“Well hello there, notre petit ange. How are you ce soir, hmm?” Jean-Claude ran a finger softly along her cheek, tickling her. She scrunched her face up and he did it again. Leaning forward, Jean-Claude grabbed the magically warmed bottle left for him. “Faim, ange?” 

After searching for the teat that the vampire held in place, Alyse latched on and started sucking. As she drank, her eyes drifted closed and Jean-Claude softly sang to her in French. Draco and his Temoin had agreed before she was born that their child would grow up multi-lingual. Learning both French and English from the start. It did require Draco to brush up on his French, but Jean-Claude and Asher agreed to only speak full French or mixed with her, never only English. Let her learn to mix the languages early. 

It was a conversation to have with his husbands related to the child Luna has offered to have for them. He would love to pass his language on to any child of theirs. Harry knew no foreign language beyond parselmouth which he couldn’t teach to any who didn’t hold the skill already. Micah and Edward had taken foreign language through their high school classes, but had not spoken any since. Peter had taken French. Ah, the American school system. 

The ringing phone interrupted his thoughts and startled Alyse. She dropped the teat and started to cry. As he soothed the baby he pressed for it to go to speaker before it could ring again. “Oui?”

“Master Jean-Claude, I do hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Ah, Lorcan, my friend. You’ve woken the baby, but she’ll settle shortly.” Jean-Cluade offered her the bottle again but she wasn’t interested. He set it back on the table before him.

“A baby? Whose? Should I be saying congratulations so soon?”

“Not ours no. Asher and Draco’s. I am watching Alyse for the evening.” Jean-Claude smiled at the girl as she resettled. She let out a soft gurgle of noise and the vampire cooed at her.

“Is that her? How precious. I’ve called tonight as your Fox Theatre has asked that I come play a piece. I request entry to your city for a period of a few days at the end of the month.”

“You are welcome, Lorcan. We can offer you housing during your stay.”

“My thanks. I will prepare proper gifts, including for the newest vampire sired babe. Unfortunately, if I remember timings correctly, I will miss your dear magical child as he will be off at school.” 

“You are welcome to stay until the weekend. Mon Petit Loup has promised mon Amour to come home each weekend during this first year.”

“You are most generous.”

“Ah, I will have to cut this short. The ange needs changing.” Jean-Claude elegantly scrunched his nose at the smell coming from the baby. Both masters hung up the phone and Jean-Claude stood from his seat to search for a change of outfits for Alyse. No need to let her stay soiled long.

She was truly precious, and to see such a creation come to life. It made him think of days of old before he was turned. It’d been hard times then, now the births were almost always guaranteed. Maybe not all successes, the human body was a fickle and fragile thing after all. 

But the advances, the chances in this world. Jean-Claude let out a rare human sigh. He had never even entertained anything this special being in his life, but all of that changed. So much had changed. All of them had opportunity, and his people were being shaped one by one. 

_ “Edward’s being Death tonight,” _ mon Amour’s voice trailed through his mind causing him to smile and settle back. Harry was truly a gold heart.  _ “Does he think I was born yesterday under a rock?”  _

Jean-Claude smiled, and pressed a kiss to Alyse’s forehead.  _ “I doubt he would think such a thing, mon Amour. I too can feel his shields well in place.”  _

_ “He’s having fun. So, which one is it? Nicky or Gregory?”  _

_ “Oh?”  _

_ “Cleanup crew.”  _

_ “Ah, I think it was Nicholas. You have Draco involved?”  _

_ “Perfect alibi of course. Why do you men think I’m still so sensitive?”  _

_ “Cause you are, mon Amour. You are our sensitive, and we love you for it.”  _ It was a great night to be alive, and all other nights since he walked through his office to see Harry Potter-Black standing there for the first time. Ever since then, his world had changed. Nothing could be so sweet, and God forbid should someone try to take this from him. He looked down at Alyse who had lolled back to sleep. 

Edward would be the least of their worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French used (apologies for any accent mark mistakes):   
> notre petit ange = our little angel  
> ce soir = this evening  
> Faim = Hungry


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry and Peter could not ignore the sounds coming from the room next door for long, and so they burst through the door with their guns and magic raised to protect them. They had to do this carefully, make it believable, and at the same time not do too much harm to Bernardo and Olaf who were dressed as the Harlequin, masks and all. There was horror on the faces of Mr. College Boy and Laila Karlton. He was relieved to see that Bernardo had taken the woman because there was no way Olaf could have controlled himself. But he seemed to be having way too much fun with how elegantly he used the serrated blade making Mr. College Boy scream as his torso was sliced into. 

Harry might have manipulated both Karlton and Mr. College Boy to get them in the same room together, the other female having switched with Mr. College Boy for the night. Probably wasn’t hard considering how much sniping they’d heard from the room between Karlton and the woman, Sarah something or another. He’d used a subtle amount of his ardeur on them as the group left for dinner, and played a human cupid. His ardeur had sipped from and manipulated them throughout the evening. They’d been in the midst of sex when two masked men in cloaks appeared in their doorway. Neither of them had been prepared in the slightest. 

He and Peter came through right before Olaf could lose himself in his mission and finish severing Mr. College Boy’s neck, and outright slaughter the boy who he'd pinned down. It was Bernardo, covered in black, that rushed him when Harry shot a spell just over his head, interrupting his attack on the screeching Karlton. It seems that Edward gave them a script to follow.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Little Equalizer.” Bernardo hissed loudly in an impressive rendition of a vampire. Harry gave an impressive headbutt sending Bernardo over the bed where Karlton laid trying to reach her gun, but her hands and wrists were useless so covered in blood as they were. 

“Wrong room bastard!” Harry snarled. 

“Or not. Come with us now, and they live…” Harry wasn’t going to lie, he was impressed at the speed and reflexes the two human men were able to insinuate with slight flicks and tricks of the light.

Peter let out a scream as though Olaf was hurting him, but Harry saw that Olaf merely had him pinned down to the bed, hissing in his ear. Mr. College Boy had gone into shock, and would hardly know what was going on. Karlton on the other hand was much more alive and trying to get off the bed. Her legs were bloodied and sliced, her wrists cut deep, and she couldn’t find her gun because she’d put it on the other side of the room. 

_ Perfect. _

He and Peter pretended to clip them in places as they moved with a graceful speed that humans shouldn’t have. Peter was slammed into the wall before Olaf and Bernardo left the room at the commotion of the other Federal Marshals. Olaf had knocked one of the incoming Marshals over the railing before he could get a shot off shouting that they would have Harry at all costs. 

Peter rushed to Mr. College Boy’s side grabbing a blanket for his neck where he was bleeding the most. Harry reached the motel towels for Karlton. 

“Harry…!” 

“It’s okay. They’re gone,” said Harry as the room flooded with way too many people. He draped one towel over her to hide her nakedness while using another to wipe off enough blood to see where the wounds were. 

“No, they wanted you!” Karlton wailed, grabbing onto him as best as she could. Her hands were covered in blood. “They were looking for you!” 

“Story of my life. I’m sorry,” said Harry tightly as he wrapped the wounds around her wrists and legs.  _ Yes _ , he could have used a Potion to heal them both, but that would ruin what they were trying to accomplish. 

“You were right… unprepared, they were so fast! We didn’t even realize until…” she turned her head to stare at Mr. College Boy. “Is he dead-?” She cried out when Harry laid some pressure on one of the more shallow wounds. Harry didn’t know why, but shallow wounds tended to hurt more than the larger wounds. Maybe it was because of the lack of numbness? “Harry…” 

“Ssh, it’s okay. You’re alive.”

“Th-they said th-that they were trying to part you from your husband to m-make it easier. You need to take my warrant, Harry. It mu-must be because they are scared of what yo-you can do! Oh God. Oh God, none of us are ready for this.” Her fingers gripped onto his bare arm. Harry was only wearing snug red short-shorts. It would hardly look realistic if he’d gone to sleep modestly considering he never wore anything to bed, but he also couldn’t come in naked. If he had, anyone smart could figure it out. 

“Don’t think about that right now, Laila, and the fact that you’re still here to tell me this, tells me what strength and potential you have,” said Harry. 

“I could do nothing… nothing. It was so fast… I didn’t see… and  _ oh God _ , Gavin…” So that was Mr. College Boy’s name? Good to know. 

The EMT’s arrived, Harry and Peter stepped away for them to take over. A lot of commotion going on, bright primary colored lights swirled through the darkness, reflecting through the glass and the open door where all the Marshals were standing just outside. 

Harry turned to join the others with Peter beside him. Peter’s sleep pants were ripped. He had a couple slices on his naked torso, and his hands and thighs were bloody from trying to stem the flow of Gavin’s bleeding wounds. 

“Wait! Wait!” Laila squawked out. “Hold on, Harry… Harry!” 

The EMT stopped what he was doing with a clear frown on his face, “Ma’am you’re woun-” 

“-Wait! It’s important!  _ Bag _ . Harry get me my bag! Inside is the warrant. I’m handing it to you! I need to sign it over to you.” 

Harry stepped up, grabbing her bag off the side of the table. “Sir, if we don’t have this change of warrants these guys are going to get away,” he said calmly. “You’ll be getting more than this if we don’t.”

The EMT looked from Laila’s wounds and back to Harry before nodding. “Alright, hurry up. She’s not as bad as Marshal Harrison, but we need to move fast. She’s lost a lot of blood.” 

“Of course, sir.” Harry dug the warrant out. Even if he couldn’t get the others, the fact that he had one would make all the difference. This, along with the ones Edward would collect, could be combined to create a master warrant. One giving control of the whole situation to Harry and Edward, no matter what other warrants were in play on this job. He handed the warrant to her. She used a messy scribble to sign it over. Harry signed after, and soon the EMT pushed her away. 

An hour later or more, and it was coming upon three in the morning. Harry and Peter were still half naked with blood on them, and they’d probably repeated what happened a half a dozen times. They’d left Karlton’s room, and were currently next door in Harry and Peter’s. 

Raborn was staring down at them, his eyes full of something close to hatred when he received a call on his cell, and stepped out to take it. It probably didn’t help that the second bed was obviously against the window, unused. The only other bed had both sides rumpled and messed up. If one was even a remotely good investigator they would have noticed the bed indents where the two had been laying. Extremely close together, what could Harry say? He liked cuddling. He could blame his weres and Pard, but it was him entirely. Peter was sitting casually as though he weren’t blood stained looking for all the world as if he were comfortable. Harry had to give him points. He was racking them up fast. 

“Why is the bed against the window?” asked Newman. He was very tall, with short brown hair hidden behind a white cowboy hat. He had an athletic frame that was well built. He was the second holder of a warrant, but Harry knew better than to go after him and Karlton. It would have been way too suspicious, and he wasn’t as daring as Edward, simply take everyone out. Sure he could have gone after the two females, but Mr. College Boy had really annoyed him and seemed like the only way he would learn was by a harsh experience. Newman was fresh-faced, but Harry sort of liked him. He had a more country sort of upbringing. His lingo was soft and downhome-ish and honestly? He reminded Harry of the Ted Forrester persona. He had a lot of hunting experience, not with Preternaturals, but he did have potential if he would just stop following the book-and-classroom methods all of the time or letting Raborn overpower him with his ‘human alpha male game.’

There was nothing wrong with book-and-classroom learning. It was an important step, and a good one. However, to fully rely on it as the be-all and end-all of their careers was stupid. It was a tool. It was to be used alongside the other tools so that it made up a whole rather than half of a whole. The medical field wouldn’t just pull medical students from their classrooms, hand them a scalpel, and tell them to perform the latest surgery now would they?

“Safety,” said Harry, and at the confused looks he sighed. “Preternaturals are very silent when they want to be, Marshal Newman. So putting the cheap old bed by the window with a desk on top would cause noise if they were to break in. Since the door already has a chain on it that would rattle if someone tried that way and it would be blocking our one exit, the window being guarded is always a must.” 

Newman paused at this, and seemed to consider Harry’s words rather than right them off as simply being paranoid. “But, vampires can’t simply break through a room without permission right? They have to have permission granted.” 

“One of them was human,” this came from Peter. 

“How do you figure?” 

“The one on top of me wasn’t breathing,” said Peter. 

“Mine was. He was likely a shifter or a servant,” Harry followed perfectly. Gavin Harrison probably wouldn’t know any different after what he’d been through. Karlton likely would. Another point to Peter for recognizing this. “All he has to do is step in, and say come in to the other. My money is on the servant because shifters run hotter.” 

“And the reason for the blades?” said Newman. 

At least the guy seemed to like learning. Hopefully, he’d survive this shit-fest. “Likely, though they don’t have to have blades if they don’t want to. I just think they like confusing everyone,” said Harry waving his hand. 

“Confusing?” 

“Muddling the investigation. Preternaturals don’t need blades. They have a lot of other tricks in their arsenal.” 

“What do you mean run hotter?” asked Newman. He now had a notebook out, and was scribbling it down much like Zerbrowski and Dolph would have. 

“Was this not covered in your classes? Shifters at their core, and even in human form, tend to run a few degrees hotter. A lot of them can withstand zero degree temperatures depending on how advanced of a shifter they are. Even the weakest shifter can boast a good amount of protection from freezing temperatures. However, if they are a new shifter it may take time to adapt and their core temperatures would fluctuate repeatedly until it settled. Kind of like a newborn.” 

“Can you sense shifters and vampires?” asked Newman. 

“Most with sensitive abilities can, yes,” said Harry. “It might come off as ants crawling up the skin or a prickling sensation on the back of your neck. Sometimes a buzzing in your ear that only you can hear. It varies, and I didn’t feel him. So he was human.” 

“A human servant?” 

“Maybe, there are several variants of that. I would have to look at him face to face to know better.” 

“What do you mean ‘variants’?” asked Newman. “I thought there was only one kind of servant?” 

“No. What are they even teaching you?” Harry shook his head in disgust. They should have at the very least read some of the articles he had published on the topic. “A very powerful vampire can control the will and mind of a human with single or multiple bites. It doesn’t mean the vampire is tied to the human. More like the other way around, the human is tied to the vampire. It’s like drug addiction. It’s got some obvious markers. The vampire forces their will onto the human, making them addicted to it.” 

“You’re kidding? They never told us this in school.” 

“Did anyone ever ask? You learn more on the job and in the field than in the classroom, Marshal Newman.” 

That was when Raborn swept through, his eyes had gone from angry to wild. Peter raised up. “What is it?” 

Raborn frowned deeply and rubbed his face. “Just got a call out of Houston.” 

Harry jolted. “Houston?” he asked severely. 

“Is Ted alright?” Peter asked, shooting a look at Harry. Harry played his part well, the worried husband mixed with concerned Federal Marshal. 

Newman shifted to give Raborn room. “What’s going on?” 

“The Federal Marshals sent to Houston to follow the leads there were all slaughtered,” he said with his hands on his hips.

“All?” For a minute Harry worried that Edward’s plan was too late and the Harlequin actually reached them first. Seconds later his logic came back and he remembered that Edward couldn’t die. But it helped his credibility with the Federal Marshals. His look couldn’t be hidden, and even Peter had thought the worst for the briefest of seconds. 

“It seems Federal Marshal Ted Forrester was working late at the police station when the attack went down.” 

Peter and Harry let out breaths. “Good thing for old habits,” he muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“Old habits?” 

“He doesn’t quit,” said Harry calmly. “You think he’s number two because he takes a break? No. He will work every angle into the night,” he said trying not to sound too prideful. “I usually have to tire him out to get him to sleep when we’re working a case together.”

“Tire him out?” Newman asked with a raised brow.

“Sex can be a good motivator.” Harry shrugged.

“Obviously not for Karlton and Harrison,” said Peter. 

“Must not have been much fun on the sex part. I didn’t hear a thing,” Harry teased, aware of the color changes in Newman and a couple of the other Marshals. He did hear a snicker or two around the room. 

“I never would have pegged those two. Karlton thought he was an idiot,” said a tall and handsome man. His name was Marshal Lorenzo. 

“Maybe if they’d been louder we would have gone over there and pounded on the door and intercepted them,” said Peter thoughtfully. “Good to know there’s a good reason to be loud in the wee hours of the morning.” 

“Silence isn’t always golden,” said Harry solemnly. “Thing is, Marshals, most Preternatural Marshals do not, as a rule of thumb, sleep at night.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Newman, trying to shake the embarrassment from the conversation off. 

“We tend to sleep more in the morning hours. Between seven and one o’ clock if we do sleep while on the job. It minimizes the threat to us. A human or a shifter tends to be much easier to deal with than a kiss of vampires after your arse. If my theory was right, Ted wouldn’t have gotten back to the hotel under normal circumstances until six, and then he’d probably sleep until eight o’ clock or until he was disturbed by a roommate.” 

Raborn nodded. “That is exactly what he said.” 

“How did they all die?” asked Newman, frowning. 

An expression on Raborn’s face was not friendly to the question. He ended up swiping at his forehead again as if he were sweating. It was pretty cool outside, so sweating shouldn’t have been an issue. “He returned to the hotel at almost dawn. When he noticed his roommate wasn’t in the room he went to check the other Marshal rooms. That’s when he discovered them. All of them. Dead.” 

“How?” Peter asked Newman’s question. “I mean, we’re all trained to shoot first when someone even remotely bursts through the door. Karlton and Harrison I get, they were new and fresh-faced. That wasn’t their fault even if it’s against the guidelines.” No fraternizing was the real word for it, married couples excluded but everyone did it anyway. Most turned a blind-eye to it. “But an entire room of well trained men and women? What the hell went wrong?” 

“Does it matter?” Raborn growled. 

“Yes, Marshal, it does,” said Newman. “What if it happens here? We have to be prepared!” 

“It ain’t going to happen here!” 

“I’ll just ask Ted,” said Harry reaching for his cellphone across Peter on the night stand beside the glaring digital clock that glowed red. It was coming upon four now. Harry didn’t care that once again he lit up the room because his ass was in the air and barely clad by thin tight fabric. Not his fault they were embarrassed. 

“It seems, they were having a party,” Raborn bit out swiftly causing Newman to jolt. 

“What?!” 

“Probably getting to know one another. It looks like they had all gone out together to take a load off. They resumed the party back at the motel.” 

Harry and Peter looked at each other. “You’re not telling me they drank on the job are you?” Harry asked seriously, wide eyed. 

Raborn grimaced. “They weren’t on duty at the time,” he bit out in defense, but even Newman had taken a step back. 

Harry gave Raborn a withering look. “The moment you get the call out and pick up your badge to take your designated place, Marshal Raborn, you are on the job until such time you are released. You eat, you sleep, and you shit on the job. Everything is about the job. Everything  _ is _ the job.” 

“I haven’t even gone through the traditional classroom training and even I know it’s against regulations to drink when you have a warrant.” Peter sneered. It was almost like he was channeling Draco for a moment.

“Not to mention Ted would not be pleased,” said Harry. 

Peter let out a real shiver. It hadn’t been intentional as he imagined what Edward would do to him. “Considering I’m underage.” 

“It’s more than that. He never drinks. Ever. Not even casually and off the job. There’s a reason we toasted Martinelli's Cider at the wedding and not champaign. None of us drink. So, what’s the call?” he asked, changing the subject. “Are we packing up and going there? Or is the group splitting? Karlton signed her warrant over to me. With everyone but Ted in Houston dead, those warrants automatically transfer to him as the last Marshal on that case.” 

His words were like a sharp instrument being shoved in Raborn’s mouth. “Convenient isn’t it?” he bit out. 

Harry arched a perfect brow. “Convenient?” he asked slowly. 

“Karlton was conscious enough to tell us that these guys were looking for your room,” Raborn said harshly. “What makes you so fucking special? You and Ted Forrester?” 

Harry resisted rolling his eyes like a teenager. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because Ted and I are the top Marshals in the country? And the only reason I have more kills is because of my dual set with malefesance witches that are always relegated to me because of my inherit knowledge. He was a Bounty Hunter who has way more legal kills, but they’re simply not recorded due to sensitivity from his Military days. I was still in school when he was in the Military. I advise you to think about that.” Edward’s military record, at least the basic one was on public record. “Maybe this has all been a gig to try and separate Ted and I who have always worked together? A lot of Preternaturals are just as interested in my blood and the things I can do as you are. A lot of reputation could be gained if they could get us. It would cause a complete shift if Ted and I were taken out, and for the rogues and those you term as monsters. It’d be a boon in the rogue world wouldn’t it? I’ve done my best to arm everyone with hundreds of articles with my intimate knowledge of that world so that others could survive and learn from our experience.” 

Raborn couldn’t seem to find any words to come back with that. Peter had decided that the blood drying and flaking on their skin was enough, and had gotten up to get a rag for them. Of course, Harry could have used his magic to clean them, but with Marshals, magic was the last thing they needed to be using right now. 

“Maybe we should have listened when you and Forrester were brought on.” Newman spoke up in the silence. 

“What are you talking about?” Raborn frowned.

“Back in Ohio when they were brought on to the case, both expected all the warrants to fall to them as leads. All of us said no, our pride getting in the way.” Newman took a fortifying breadth after a glance at Raborn. “Harry, I officially sign my warrants to you.” He pulled out his warrant and signed the back before passing it to Harry. It was good that he carried it on him. “You were both right. We weren’t ready for this.” 

“That’s unnecessary!” Raborn scowled. “Those are your warrants.” 

“Not anymore.” 

“I accept. And now that the warrant is in my hands and in Ted’s we’re calling in our own backup.” 

“You can’t do that!” Raborn growled. “You can’t just call in any ol’ body you want! We are on the ground running.” 

Harry smiled smugly. “They don’t have to be Federal Marshals, they can be anyone we deem fit to get the job done. You see, last month a Marshal died, because backup didn’t arrive in time, but a soldier just home from Iraq was able to take the Marshal’s weapons and finish the shapeshifter off.” 

“I remember that happening, it was a huge deal,” said Newman. “And then Mallory-” 

“Yep,” Harry nodded. Glad to hear that he’d at least kept up on the news. 

“When did this get passed?” Raborn scowled. 

“About a week ago? Don’t you read your weekly news sources on this kind of thing?” Harry asked, but it was obvious that Raborn didn’t bother. “It’s quite obvious that with the lack of practical training outside of a classroom that most of these Marshals are unfit for the Preternatural kind. We would never expect you to give us a warrant on a human unless it was a special one. I don’t know what makes you so special to think you can get a warrant and carry it out on a Preternatural when the skill-set, mind, and parameters are completely different. If proof was ever needed then Houston is that proof, and I’ll be damned if I let that happen here.” 

Peter came out completely washed down, and had another rag and began to wash Harry’s arms without prompt. Harry simply let him because the dry flaking blood was not enjoyable on his skin. Raborn was furious, and he made that known. 

“You know that isn’t going to last, Potter-Black! It’s going to be abused, and then it’ll get turned around.” 

“And until it does, I will make use of it as I see fit, Marshal Raborn. If that is all, we’d like to get another hour or so of sleep before the day truly begins because when Ted gets here that’s when we’ll really get started. Please, Marshal Newman, let me know how Karlton and Harrison are.” 

“I will, Marshal Potter-Black,” said Newman. 

Raborn hadn’t moved an inch, and was full on glaring now, but Harry pretended not to notice as Peter tilted his head and began to get the bits under his neck. 

“How is it there isn’t a single scratch on you, Potter-Black?” 

“Lucky I guess?” 

“I think unless you have any further inquiry you can go now, Marshal,” said Peter, not even bothering to look at him. 

His tantrum of childishly storming out went ‘unnoticed’ by Harry and Peter, and with a wave of Harry’s hand the magic settled in place to lock and silence the room. 

“Well, that was fun.” 

Peter grinned. “I never expected Ted to twist my idea.” 

“You should have known, that man never goes halfway on anything.” 

“You should flip over, make sure there’s no blood on your back thighs.” 

Harry kissed Peter softly. “Greedy.” He turned over onto his stomach, arching as his shorts were slipped off him, and Peter took supreme advantage of his position as expert fingers created spine-tingling goosebumps along his sensitive skin. Perfect end to a pretty decent night. Edward was going to be a very happy man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in August 2009. 
> 
> Some important ages:  
> Harry/Micah/Draco/Hermione - 29  
> Edward - 39  
> Peter - 18   
> Teddy - 11  
> Nicky - 34


End file.
